Light and Dark
by anita11
Summary: Jacob is taken hostage by a vengeful vixen that turns out to be his imprint! A dark twist on what could have happened if Jacob never met Nessie mixed with a little bit of Stockholm syndrome. AU. Rated M. Very mature content! ADULTS ONLY PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Jacob is taken hostage by a vengeful vixen that turns out to be his imprint! A dark twist on what could have happened if Jacob never met Nessie mixed with a little bit of** **Stockholm syndrome** **. Very mature content!** **ADULTS ONLY PLEASE!**

 **A\N: I really went into the dark and forbidden places of my imagination for this one so I almost didn't publish it, so again ADULTS ONLY PLEASE!**

* * *

 **Jake**

My life turned upside down after Bella left with him. I was angry. I had never known anger like that before. I ran off after her wedding and I never returned. My family tried to get me back but I just couldn't do it. Not while they still lived there. The Cullens left a few months after the wedding, after Bella and Edward's 'accident'. I went back a few times to visit my dad but I dedicated the past eight years to hunting. If I had to be immortal, I was going to spend immortality killing as many leeches I could. I hated them all.

My life felt empty and dark but I managed to finish high school while I was on the run through the internet which was a positive. I was good at mechanics and it helped when I needed money those first few years. My life was simple. Patrol, sleep, work. Eventually, Embry joined me after he finished a few years in technical school. The rest of the pack stayed behind as LaPush's 'protectors' but Em and I widened our scope. We became hunters. We were the only two hunters in the tribe. The goal was to eliminate all vampires in North America. It was an ambitious goal but we had eternity to achieve it. Embry was good at computers so he scanned the web for any murders that seemed suspicious and then we went off to investigate.

Embry and I didn't need much. The odd jobs here and there worked for us but eventually we opened an emergency car repair shop together. We only did onsite repairs so everything we did was by referral. It suited us because we didn't have customers, we had emergency repairs which meant we didn't see most callers more than once so it suited us well.

Embry liked this life. He liked moving, living under the radar, hunting leeches, the whole damn super hero thing worked for him. For me, it was more about keeping busy. I needed this. I needed to feel like this curse was meant for something. Every leech I killed made me feel a little better about loosing everything to the Cullens. My life, my humanity and my love were all gone because of them. That's why I didn't feel bad for killing that yellowed eyed bitch three years ago. Her name was Irina.

It had been six years since I saw a yellow eyed leech. I was out patrolling when I caught the scent of a leech. I followed the scent into deep into the forest. It only took me a few minutes to find her. She was draining a deer when I saw her. I didn't attack immediately. I wanted to see what she did but then I saw another leech with her.

"Let's go Irina. I caught the scent of a wolf." The other leech told her. Irina hissed.

"Where?!" She growled at the strawberry blonde leech. Strawberry looked at her worried.

"Do not go looking for trouble sister. We are alone for this trip." Strawberry warned her.

"Then go. I'm not afraid of them." Irina told her. Strawberry shook her hand and took her sister by the arm. Irina hissed and smacked her arm away.

"Sister please… They hunt in packs. We are powerless against them." Strawberry told her.

"Leave Tanya. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for far too long. I stood by and did nothing for the Cullen's sake but their allegiance with the wolves is gone now that Bella is one of us."

"I will not leave. I will not allow you to dishonor our family like this!" Strawberry, aka Tanya, told her. Irina got into a crouching position and hissed at her sister.

"Leave now or I will rip you apart myself!" Irina told her sister and gave her a feral hiss. Tanya looked at her distraught. I almost felt sorry for her. She turned around and disappeared into the forest. That's when the hunt began. I was far enough away that she couldn't hear me but it didn't take long for her to find my scent. It was an old trail but she managed to use it to find out house. I kept my distance so I was able to follow her the entire way back to my house without her noticing. Embry was home sleeping. It was an old ranch house so we didn't have any neighbors. She stood outside our patio weighing her options. I ran closer and closer and she finally heard me. She turned around just as I phased into my human form and revealed myself to the leech.

"You should listen to your sister Irina. Don't do this. I will kill you if I have to."

"Like you killed my Laurent?" She hissed accusingly. I recognized the name instantly. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"He was going to kill Bella. He told her so. He was about to strike her down when we attacked." I told her.

"Lies!" She hissed.

"I will not let this opportunity pass by again. I will make you pay, I will make you all pay." She told me before attacked me.

I phased back immediately and countered her attack. We slammed hard against a tree causing it to fall. This must have woken Embry because a second later he was outside tearing out Irina's arm as I tore apart her neck.

'What do you want to do now? Do we burn her?' Embry asked me. He saw the conversation I overheard with Irina and her sister.

'She'll come after us again if we don't.' I said weighing the different options. I didn't want to burn her. I knew the Cullen's considered them as family. I could almost see Esme's sad face in my head.

'This can provoke a war with them.' Embry reminded me. He didn't like that I brought up Esme. Esme and Carlisle were far less easy to hate than the others.

'I gave her a chance to stand down. She attacked us and she threatened our entire pack.' I told him, finally making my decision. Embry nodded and phased. I got some firewood for us and we burned the body.

We moved out of that house that same day. We were on the run for several weeks before we heard that the Cullens tried to contact us. Edward actually had the audacity to call us. He was smart though. He called Seth and, as he expected, Seth was more than willing to talk to him. Seth told Edward what happened and that I was the one who killed Irina. Edward was furious but he said that they will not retaliate and that they will convince Irina's family not to retaliate either. He offered to be the intermediary between us and the Denali. He actually wanted me to apologize.

I stood by my decision, even with the threat of war hanging over me. Though nothing would satisfy me more than the opportunity to kill Edward, I didn't want my family to go to war either. I didn't apologize but I told Seth to tell them that as long as they do not attack, our treaty still stands. The one satisfaction I would get is that Edward knew it was me. Seth was upset with me for months for not apologizing to the Cullens at least. I didn't care. I did what I had to do and if it pissed Edward off then it was just icing on the cake. But as much as I wanted to gloat, as much as I wanted to see Irina as some other dead leech. I couldn't. I felt guilty and angry. I even hated myself a bit for what I had done and I hated the world around me. I could barely face my own family because I actually felt like I had done something wrong. Somehow my life actually felt darker after that incident.

We settled in Georgia shortly after that. That's when hunting became easier. The southern vamps were careless. We were able to find them easily and take out entire covens. Leah and Quill would join us on the larger covens but they headed back soon after. For the most part, it was Embry and me and that was more than enough. We had to keep moving because we didn't want other vampires to track us so Embry and I decided to live on an off-the-grid mobile home. This gave us the flexibility and freedom that we wanted.

Overall life was as good as it could be for a darkened, broken hearted renegade hunter and his sidekick but it was also pretty damn empty. For some reason I just could never get over what happened to Bella. I couldn't get over having to let her go, to let her die at the hands of my enemy all in the name of 'love'. It wasn't love, it was an infatuation that lead the woman I loved to her death. I could never forgive myself. In a different world, I would be with Bella but that damn nineteenth century leech took her from me. I didn't want to hate Carlisle but, if he would have let Edward die, none of this would have happened. Little did I know that my life would be turned upside down by the damn Cullens once again. To top everything off, I couldn't shake this awful feeling in my gut after I killed Irina. The guilt over Irina and the anger and regret over Bella made my life pretty miserable. I was no longer the same light hearted kid that left LaPush.

Embry and I were living in a small plot of land in Texas. I didn't like Texas. It was a little too hot for my taste but Embry liked it. It also helped us keep track of the southern covens better. We were having more and more problems in the south so it made sense to park our home in this frying pan.

"Bro, we got a call. College girls again, you wanna take it?" Embry asked me. I was on the computer researching a new underground club that the leeches might be using to kidnap people.

"Naw. You take it. I'm gonna check this new place out. Its by the college so I'll call you if I run into anything." I told him and grabbed my bike jacket. He nodded once and grabbed to keys to the truck before he headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I got into my bike and roared to town to check out the latest collage fad. _Blood Clubs_. It was some syfy cosplay crap that the kids invented where they pretended to dress like vampires and demons. They drink red drinks that resembled blood and they serve bar food that looked like brains and shit that. For the life of me, I would never understand this upcoming generation.

Normally I wouldn't pay attention to these kinds of clubs but last week, there was a girl reported missing from one of these clubs and she was found dead a few days ago with bite marks on her body. I did some more research and the rumor is that some of the kids actually do drink each other's blood at these places and even have rough BDSM cosplay sex in the back rooms.

The incident could be nothing but since I couldn't inspect the body for myself to see if there was a leech involved, I would have to check the place out. Being in near a college, Embry and I have gotten invited to some pretty weird parties, including group sex parties, but kids drinking each other's blood during sex was definitely new.

When I got to the place, I wasn't surprised to see it was a total dive. It was an old warehouse, from what I could tell, but I heard music coming from underground so I knew there had to be stairs in there somewhere. I followed a group of kids into the warehouse and then into a side door and down a flight of stairs. I heard someone ask the kids for a password and I heard one of the girls say 'thirsty'. I mentally scoffed.

"Password." The guy at the door asked me when I approached him.

"Thirsty." I told him.

"You do know we have a dress code?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm dressed as a vampire hunter." I told him and slipped on the sunglasses that I kept in my pocket. The dude looked at my outfit. Dirty jeans, biker boots, black leather jacket with a white tee underneath.

"Where's your stake?" He asked me. Damn kids and their movies.

"Its hidden. I gotta catch the leeches by surprise." I told him with a shrug. He nodded, probably thought I was already in character, and opened the damn door.

Not surprisingly, the place was a large red room with black furniture and tons of mirrors. Your typical, cheesy, B horror nightmare. I didn't think any respectable leech would come to a place like this but I walked around in case I smelled anything. The thing was that the more I walked around, the more I got this chill down my spine. Something felt off, my senses were haywire, and the wolf was on alert.

I hear a male voice gasp out a loud noise and I looked in the direction of one of the booths. There was a girl sitting on his lap with a knife, cutting a line down his shoulder and licking it. I shuddered with disgust. They were both humans. I could hear their beating hearts run faster in excitement.

"Sick." I said under my breath.

"Don't knock it till you try it, handsome." I heard a sexy female voice say behind me. I turned to see a platinum blond girl no older than 21. She was wearing white contacts that made her look freaky with her white skin and platinum hair. She was wearing a red and black Elvira dress that left little to the imagination.

"No thanks." I told her. She smiled at me and I could see she had fake vampire teeth. I really hated this generation!

"I'm one of the hostesses. Why don't I get you a drink?" She said. I shook my head.

"Not unless you got beer." I told her.

"Of course we do." She said and walked over to the bar. She came back a moment later with a beer and a tablet to swipe my card. I handed it to her and she charged it.

"You are definitely new here. Would you like a tour?" She asked me seductively.

"Lead the way." I told her. She grabbed my arm and guided me through the small crowd.

"We have a dancing floor upstairs and a smaller one next to the bar." She said pointing to the stairs and then to the small area next to the bar. I nodded.

"The booths are extra but it's a nice more private option if you find a demon you like." She said seductively.

"Or several." I told her. She smiled wider.

"Of course. You can take as many as you like. If you want more privacy, you can rent a room in the fire pit. It's a bit pricy but it comes with two free bottles of red wine, a sofa, and your own preference of music selections." She offered. She pointed to a wall towards the back that had a large mural of flames. There was a bouncer with a collar and leash and there was a woman in the back wearing a red dominatrix costume holding his leash. My eyes widened.

"Of course, the master will determine if you and your guest are worthy of entering her domain." She told me.

"I'll think about it." I told her. She nodded and walked back to the bar. These people were all nuts!

I looked around the bar and dance floors but I couldn't catch the scent of a leech anywhere. Still… That weird feeling would not go away so I observed their behaviors. There were several people attacking and drinking blood as a part of their weird cosplay. Both men and women were cutting and drinking each other's blood. It was making me sick so I went to the upstairs dance floor and stood by the bar to watch all the freaks. There was one particular freak that caught my attention.

She was in the center of the dance floor. Her movements were smooth and erotic. Everything about her was arousing. Her long reddish hair. Her alabaster skin. Her tight black dress. Even her costume makeup made her look like a fairy sex goddess. One of the guys dancing with her whispered in her ear causing her to laugh. She leaned into his neck and pressed her lips to his neck. Shen she released him, I noticed the deep bite mark on the guy's neck. It was strange how she made that disgusting act seem so seductive. I had seen several people in this club drinking blood but this was the first time it seemed arousing. I wouldn't have thought much of it if the guy hadn't wobbled back and turned slightly pale as if he lost too much blood. None of the other 'victims' I observed had lost enough blood to cause that effect.

I felt my wolf go on high alert but I still couldn't smell a leech and I could hear the girl's heartbeat clear enough. It was beating almost as fast as mine, probably from all the adrenaline. I don't know why but there was something about her that made me follow her as she weaved through the dance floor, seductively swaying her body against the several guys that were around her trying to get a turn. I walked straight to her. Her back was towards me, so I placed my hands firmly on her hips. She felt warm from dancing, so she was definitely human, but there was something else there. Touching her was like an electric shock, the connection mixed with her scent made me let out an involuntary growl. This girl was extremely arousing. I spun her around, forcefully, to look at her and suddenly the world stopped.

I just stood there gaping into those beautiful empty brown eyes as my world turned upside down. She didn't notice. She stopped dancing for a moment and tipped her head sideways as she looked into my eyes. She seemed to be contemplating something. A second later she smiled but it seemed like a fake smile, like one she had rehearsed before. Then, she pressed her hips against me as she got into her tiptoes to whisper something in my ear.

"You're lucky I like it rough." She said before she both bit and kissed my earlobe causing me to growl all over again. I felt myself get hard and my member pressed against my jeans uncomfortably. She leaned back again and I saw her licking her lips.

"You taste good." She said, more to herself than to me. She smiled at me seductively and pressed her hips against my lower half wrapping one leg against me. She was dancing. She let go of my shoulders and started swaying her body backwards into an arch while I held on to her hip and leg firmly against me. Her arms swayed around her head like a gypsy as she came back towards me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Was she even real?

She brought her leg back down and turned to press her ass against my groin grinding against it to the beat of the music. I did my best to move rhythmically and she seemed pleased. She turned around for a moment and smirked at me approvingly before she continued teasing me with her magic hips. I felt like my cock was going to rip through my jeans. This was my imprint! Why was I acting like a horny frat boy?! I wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned back onto me resting her head on my chest right under my chin. Then she brought her arm back to bring my neck closer to her and she twisted her head to reach to the underside of my chin. She planted a hot wet kiss right under my chin making me shudder.

"Fuck! You taste way too good." She whispered and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the dancefloor.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She looked back at me and smirked.

"To the pit. I'm going to light you on fire…" She said seductively. Well… That was the only place I hadn't investigated. She went right over to the guard at the entrance.

"Hi Serena. Who do we have here?" The dominatrix woman asked her. Serena. I wondered if that was her real name.

"A willing victim. I assure you. You can charge it to my account." Serena told her. The dominatrix looked at me.

"Are you willing?" She asked me. I nodded and her guard dog opened the door.

"We have your usual ready for you." The guard dog told Serena. I felt a sharp sting of jealousy course through me. She's done this before? What was she going to do? Fuck me? Drink me? Could I really do that with my imprint on the very first day we met?

I got distracted from my moral crisis when we entered the room. It was a smaller room with private booths that had thick curtains for privacy. I could hear people giggling and at least one couple was having sex in one of the rooms, but I couldn't hear or smell anything associated with a leech. I relaxed a bit as she walked over to the very last room. There was a guy there waiting for her. He opened the curtain and I saw that the room had a couch, a flat screen, and two glasses of wine already served.

"Enjoy yourselves." The guy said and he closed the curtain. I acoustics in the room were very good because I could barely hear what was going on outside. She walked over to the sound system and changed the music to some kind of hip hop mess. I was more of a rock guy.

She turned and began doing her gypsy dance using her hands to call me towards her. I walked over to her and she began dancing around me swaying her hips to the music. I grabbed her by the waist roughly and brought her to me until she was standing right in front of me.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen here, Serena?" I asked her seriously. She smirked as if somehow my question amused her, then she stroked the side of my face. Again, everything about her smile, her movements, even seductive her voice, seemed rehearsed because they didn't match her eyes. Her eyes were empty and dark as if there was no pleasure or happiness in them.

"Relax big guy. This is going to be fun." She said as she stroked me. Instantly I felt a strong surge of arousal. It was literally like every nerve ending in my body hat lit up on fire and before I knew it my mouth was on hers. When our lips connected, it was like our souls merged into one. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could literally smell her arousal. It was the most intense kiss I've ever had.

She pushed me back to the sofa and straddled me without breaking our kiss. Some tiny part of my brain knew that this was all wrong. This was not how my first time with my imprint was supposed to go but I simply could not break the intense desire that I was currently feeling. It was like I was in some sort of spell. Her lips, her scent, her skin, her taste… Everything about her made my dick harden by the second. She grinded those deliciously wicked hips, pressing her wetness against my jeans in the most torturing way.

She broke our kiss only to trail her lips down my chin and to my neck. Damn! That felt fucking amazing. I felt her lips press against the sensitive spot on my neck and I literally shuddered from head to toe. I could feel the shivers running down both our bodies. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pressure against my neck as she sunk her teeth into me.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit! I should have known this was coming. Some part of my brain wondered how the hell I was going to explain my fast healing but the predominant part of my brain was overwhelmed with pleasure. For some reason, her bite felt good. My senses were overpowered by the strong scent of her arousal as she sucked my blood. It was a strange sensation. I could actually feel her suction inside my body, like a backwards current of blood flow. It was slightly painful but somehow the pain intensified the pleasure down in my cock. It occurred to me it would take some serious amount of pressure to do what she was doing. That's when I felt a surge of power roar inside me and a loud feral hiss escaped my lips before I could stop it. I grabbed her torso and pressed her back against the couch cushions. She looked at me startled.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her hoarsely. Still fighting the intense arousal I was feeling. She looked at me confused and then she looked at my neck. I panicked for a moment when her eyes narrowed.

"I already told you... I'm going to make you burn." She said but her sexy sultry voice changed so something slightly angry and sinister. She placed her hand on my face and kissed me hard, rough. I tried to stop her but I couldn't and a second later I began to relax. My mind felt hazy. Had she somehow drugged me?

She managed to maneuver herself on top of me. She took out something from her purse, a scarf, and she blindfolded me.

"Don't fight it." She whispered into my ear as she blindfolded me.

A part of me wanted to rip the damn blindfold off but the other was too excited. She kissed my neck again before I felt another sharp bite. I noticed she didn't suction this time but the bite stung me all the same. Then she started massaging my muscles, feeling every inch of me. She started with my arms and my chest. She would inch closer to my member but she never touched it. It was another game. She was teasing me but also calming me down. I was obviously very nervous and uncomfortable with where things were going and her talented hands made every muscle she touched relax. I was so relaxed that, even though I still had a hard on, I felt like I was drifting.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes because when I came to it, she had already opened my jeans and was using her hands to massage my happy place.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"So you are awake. I was starting to worry." She said seductively. I took of my blindfold and saw her straddling my leg and moving her hand up and down my member. The sight of her was too much and I felt all the blood rush to my member.

"I didn't tell you to take your blindfold off." She said. I realized why she blindfolded me. I was about to come just from watching her and we had only gotten started.

"Close your eyes." She said seductively but firmly. I did as she said and laid my head back on the couch cushion. A second later, I felt her hot mouth surround me and I hissed with pleasure.

Her lips allied pressure and her tongue swirled right before she plunged downward and then she suctioned me from my base to my tip making me hiss again. Damn! That felt good! She did this several times making me harder and harder each time. I felt like I was about to pop.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer." I told her and looked down to her. She looked at and smirked. For a fraction of a second, my beautiful, lustful, imprint reminded me of the being I hated most, Edward. Well that's one very disturbing way of subduing a boner!

"Well we can't have that." She said in a sultry, throaty voice that made my dick twitch and my fire burn all over again. This girl was like a siren, calling sailors to their doom, but at least I would die a happy man. I leaned in to her and captured her luscious lips suckling her lower lip like ambrosia.

She whimpered when I cradled her breasts with my hands and her kissing became more forceful. I was still a little foggy from my nap, but not foggy enough to overlook the fact that Serena was very strong. I felt her hands grip my muscles with desire so forcefully that it would have left bruises if I were human. I figured that was a good thing though. I needed someone strong so it made sense that my imprint would be built to match me.

I brought her breasts closer together and then I dipped my head to her breasts and planted wet kisses onto her mounds. I inched closer and closer to her breasts and took her left nipple into my mouth. She hissed and my nostrils were flooded with the scent of her desire. I don't know why I did it but I then bit her nipple and was rewarded with a loud moan that made my dick twitch again. She rubbed her center over my throbbing harness, grinding against me as I suckled and bit her tantalizing nipples.

The intensity of my desire was not something I had ever experienced before. It was overwhelming, overpowering, and completely insane. It was as if I could feel her touch on every inch of my skin and as if the desire had permeated every muscle in my body. I couldn't stop myself now did I want to. I flipped us so that she was on the couch and I was on top. I got up slightly and took off my pants. She was quick to follow. I helped her pull the rest of her tight leather pants the second I was free.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I told her, though it was more my own absentminded astonishment at the sight before me. Serena naked, her legs slightly spread and her womanhood glistening before me. She pulled herself up a bit, resting her weight on her elbows and then she whipped her hair slightly.

"Not bad yourself, big guy. I can see I picked a good nickname for you." She told me completely unabashed. I on the other hand felt a combination of both pride and embarrassment at her admiration. Her eyes were hungry, that was the first time they showed any kind of emotion. The moment shared between us was still. Like the calm before the storm because inside my desire was burning like wildfire and I knew hers was too.

I lowered myself towered her womanhood and licked the glistening fountain before me. She hissed loudly with pleasure and her eyes rolled back. I ate her earnestly, thrusting my tongue inside her, lashing and swirling her pleasure spot until I made her scream. That scream was all it took. I felt myself about to combust and with a few hard pumps with my hand I got my member ready and plugged myself inside her.

I was too aroused to be gentle but she didn't seem to mind at all. I had a feeling se liked hit. I began thrusting my penis inside her, hard and steady, keeping my pace. She met me thrust for trust matching my pace with thrusts and huffs of her own, using her thighs and legs to elevate and move her body towards me. We were in complete synchronicity, thrusting, swerving, gliding together. Her insides seemed to melt around me and hug me perfectly. She was like hot velvet.

Our pace kept building tension and soon we both exploded simultaneously screaming in bliss before we collapsed. I used what little strength I had to keep my weight off her. I was hovering over her with my hands on each side of her head as she trembled beneath me. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them all I saw was black hungry irises. A chill went up my spine and before I knew what was happening. She leaned forward and sank her teeth into my neck. Something was happening. This wasn't right but at the same time it felt so fucking good. I felt a current of pleasure radiate through me like an aftershock and it went straight into my member. I was still inside her so I knew she could feel me hardening again as the pleasure built. She was suctioning my neck pulling my blood, I felt every single suction on my dick as if she was drinking my cum. It was the weirdest most intense thing I have ever felt in my life!

I couldn't take it anymore and I started moving inside her again in rapid wild blows that seemed to hard for a human but she didn't relent. She began moaning in pleasure and I felt her hot insides quiver around me as she moaned and suctioned my blood. My pace was violent, my pleasure was ravenous and animalistic as if it was the wolf having sex with her and not me, yet I was still there, pumping the life in and out of us so fierce and forceful that within minutes we both exploded together again. This time she finally let go of my neck and her head went back. She was panting hard and so was I.

"You're a beast! I think I might keep you around after all." She murmured and started laughing at some internal joke I didn't quite get. There was something about her laugh that made me shiver. It was dark and mischievous, almost like an evil laugh.

"I'm glad you think so because I have no intention of stopping." I told her, ignoring the weird feeling she was giving me.

Finally I kissed her luscious lips that still tasted like my blood. I should be both disgusted and disturbed but the whole experience was new, exciting, and very intriguing. Her lips were plump and soft. I kissed her softly, a stark contrast from the wild sex we just had. She seemed stiff at first as if she wasn't expecting me to kiss her so intimately. I caught her off guard. Her heart started beating faster which worried me because it was already beating as fast as mine. It took about a minute but eventually, I felt her hands move tentatively around my neck and she kissed me back.

I was still inside her. Our fires were stoked but slowly we began to burn with our searing kiss. This was a completely different kind of sex. This was something I never experienced before. Passion. I moved inside her ever so slowly feeling every inch of her. She clenched her muscles around me softly feeling my dick, familiarizing herself with It. We kissed the entire time not breaking out kiss once as we felt each other in the most intimate way possible.

This wasn't about cumming. This was about feeling each other's rhythms and textures. There was something so incredibly raw about the slow movements as if the universe had stopped around us. I suckled her lower lip and she purred into my mouth as she felt the muscles on my arms. I had my arms around her waist, feeling every inch of her back and stomach as I kissed her. The were soft caresses as if we were in slow motion savoring every sensation. She seemed uncertain about the whole thing at first but soon she explored with me softly, gently, almost lovingly. Could she finally be feeling the effects of the imprint?

I felt her clench slightly around me one more time and an intense rush of pleasure flowed through us. Then I began to feel the effects of good sex and I began to get sleepy. I reluctantly pulled out of her and flipped us over so that I was laying on the couch and she was laying on top of me. She went slightly stiff again when I kissed the top of her head which las laying comfortably on my chest.

"Don't worry. I just need a little break and then we can go for round four." I told her before I let out a big yawn. She just nodded wordlessly.

"Looking forward to it." She told me but her voice sounded off. I looked at her for a minute and her eyes were off. It was like if for a moment, she lost the ability to put on the mask she'd been wearing and for the first time I saw pain in her hollow eyes. I was overwhelmed with exhaustion so drifted off to sleep before I could ask her about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I everyone! Don't forget to review! This story already written. I will upload as many chapters as I can edit per day so it will probably be completely uploaded by the end of the week. The more you review, the faster I will edit and upload the chapters, I promise! :)**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was no longer on the couch. Somehow, my imprint managed to get me vertical and she chained my arms to the wall on the side of the room. She was gliding her fingertips through my body. It was the tickling sensation on my lower abs that first work me up.

"So you don't wake up when I handcuff you but you wake up when I gently touch your package. You're such a guy." She teased. Her 'mask' was back on. Her empty eyes once again did not match the teasing and sexy persona she was portraying. I wanted to ask her about it so bad but it wasn't the right time.

"You're going to have to explain how you did this later, Houdini." I told her, ignoring my desire to have a real conversation with her. She smirked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She told me in a low sultry voice before she planted a wet kiss on my left peck. Instantly I felt a surge of pure raw desire rip through every inch of my body. I felt every muscle tense and I involuntarily let out a hiss. This imprint was going to be the end of me.

"I seriously hope your ready big guy. Cause you're in for a rough ride." She told me before she lowered herself down to my already throbbing dick. She used her teeth to lightly and very gently scrape the sensitive skin on my heat. Normally, I would be a little nervous to see a girl's teeth around my dick but she knew what she was doing. It felt fucking amazing to feel the pressure of her strong sharp teeth against my skin. She dipped her head in and took me into her mouth entirely, scraping my skin in the most tortuously pleasurable way. On her way back out she glided her lips back up my member applying pressure with her muscles to the ultra sensitive skin.

"Fuck!" I said aloud as my head fell back and my eyes practically rolled to the back of my head with pleasure.

"Down boy. I'm only getting started." She said and then she plunged her mouth around my dick fast and hard. I couldn't help panting in the pleasure that her clever mouth evoked. Fuck! She was so good at that!

As she roughly cause me to writhe in pleasure, she dug her nails into my abs and scratches me from navel to my pubic hair. I hissed in pain.

"Oops." She said smugly and licked me from my tip trailing all the way up to my navel. She pulled back and the small wound was gone. Shit! Her eyes narrowed for a second and then her persona was back.

"Guess you're a fast healer. You're going to have to show me how you do that later." She said seductively and continued her torturous ministrations on my throbbing dick. I sighed in both relief and pleasure letting myself fall into her spell... Spell... That's exactly what this felt like.

"Serena... Serena stop..." I said hoarsely as I attempted to let the head on my shoulders take control again. This wasn't right. This was imprint making us do this. I should have known that. I shouldn't have let it get this far.

"Come on big guy. Don't limp out on me now." She said seductively as she got closer and closer to my lips. She kissed me and groped me simultaneously making me forget what I was about to say. I shuddered as an intense wave of pleasure took over me. Her hand moved harder and faster and her tongue thrashed against mine. Before I knew it, I had exploded in her hand. She began to trace kisses down my neck and chest until she got all the way down to my penis. Then she drank my cum savoring every last bit of it like it was nectar.

"I just love that every part of you tastes good." She whispered. She placed her lovely mouth on my package again sucking and licking me rhythmically, making me hard all over again. This was the most insane experience I ever had.

"You're going to kill me you know." I told her. She laughed a throaty heartfelt laugh tilting her head back slightly.

"Not yet big guy. I got plans for you." She told me seductively but there was a note of truth in her voice.

She got up and started removing her underwear. She was giving me a show. Dancing to the beat of the music while slipping off her clothes. I felt myself get harder and harder every second. Finally she approached me. She grabbed the chains right above my hands and lifted her lower body so that her legs could wrap around my waist. She kissed my lips hard as she pressed her wet pussy against my abs.

"I hope you're ready to have some fun." She said as soon as her lips parted mine. Then she did the most amazing thing. She used the chain to prop her body higher until she was able to wrap her legs around my neck. Her pussy was right in my face so I leaned in and took in her juices. She moaned instantly. I lashed my tongue over her most sensitive area and she moved her hips to grind her pussy against my lips. She was moaning and shaking violently within minutes. Then she moved her body to get back on the floor.

I was panting hard. I wanted desperately to rip the damn chains and take her in the most ferocious way but I didn't want to scare her. She smiled at me and then she did a sexy little cartwheel that caused her hips to land against mine while she was upside down. Her round alabaster ass was facing me while her hands were still on the floor propping herself up against me as she swirled her hips against mine. I decided it was time to help her so I used the chains to prop myself up and I helped her guide my dick in to her hot wet pussy using my hips and thighs. Her hands were on the floor holding her body up in her upside down position. It wasn't the most comfortable position but in that moment we were one, working together to increase our pleasure.

Neither of our legs were actually touching the ground. Our hands and core muscles were doing all the work to keep us from falling. I was tied to the wall by my hands and her hands were holding up to the floor while our legs and hips intertwined and moved together with only our thigh muscles keeping us steady.

At that moment we were one being working together towards a common goal. It was extremely erotic. We both exploded hard and fast, after a few minutes of that incredibly amazing position. I felt her thighs tremble and she pushed herself against me after it was done to flip herself into an upright position. She finally let me go of my restraints and I nearly collapsed on the ground from the aftermath of it all.

"I think I'm spent." I told her once I collapsed into the couch. She collapsed next to me.

"Hmm. I guess even beasts need a break." She said. I cocked my head towards her and smirked.

"After that. Hell yea." I told her and then I took her in my arms and laid her next to me on the couch. She chuckled lightly and melted towards me. She pressed her hand on my chest and I felt a strong wave of drowsiness hit me. I was suddenly too exhausted to even keep my eyes open and within seconds I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're taking an awfully big risk!" An angry female voice woke me. I felt intensely groggy. They sounded like the voice was really far away but Serena's scent was near and it gave me strength.

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" The voice said as if it was having a one sided conversation. I heard my imprint hiss.

"Of course I do! But, he's my singer. I guess I'm just lucky that way." I heard Serena finally say. She had a sarcastic exasperated tone to her voice. I heard someone huff.

"Cursed is more like it." The other woman told her. Serena didn't say anything but the other voice answered her as if she had.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful." The angry woman told her. It reminded me of the time Edward would have conversations with the others in their mind.

I was still really groggy so it was difficult for me to sit up. The curtain was still drawn but I realized there was something slightly off about the room. Like it had changed. There were curtains all around me. I was pretty sure I had remembered black soundproof walls with leather padding when I first came into the room. Now there were black curtains. I tried to sit up but it was difficult. My body felt heavy and it made moving slightly disorienting. Had she roofied me? Was that even possible?

I managed to sit myself on the couch and I watched as she slid the curtain back slightly and entered the room with a tray. She seemed surprised.

"Oh. You're awake?" She asked even though it wasn't a question. She set the food on the table and sat next to me. She was fully dressed and somehow, I had my pants on but not my shirt. I didn't remember putting them on. I glanced at her as she crossed her legs. I was still groggy but I could still notice the slight stiffness in her actions and the rapid heartbeat. She was nervous.

"What did you do to me Serena?" I asked her point blank. She blinked her eyes at me a few times as if she were confused.

"I think you already know." She said with a sexy smirk that made me even more suspicious. She was acting like a seductress again. She touched my thigh gently causing my body to respond. For a moment I forgot what we were talking about as my muscles stiffened with pleasure. I made this half sigh half moan sound that I never heard myself make before. I felt like falling into the abyss but something was screaming at me that this was wrong. I took her hand and pulled it from my thigh, suddenly, the pleasurable sensations coursing through my body lessened.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me innocently.

"I think _you_ already know." I told her suspiciously. I had this gnawing feeling that she was causing me this intense pleasure unnaturally. Maybe through some kind of drug.

"Know what?" She asked me. I looked at her for a long moment and nodded.

"Right." I said and got up. I got dizzy as soon as I got to my feet confirming my suspicions.

I walked over to the curtain and opened it. The hallway with the other private rooms were gone and so was the guard. In fact, I doubted we were in the same place at all. There were bars as if I were in a jail cell and all I could see beyond the bars was a big empty room with a set of stairs towards the end.

"You drugged me. Why?" I asked her. I couldn't help the hurt slip through my voice.

"These bars weren't really built to contain a wolf. Plus, I needed to keep you from phasing." She told me. I leaned against the bars not looking at her. I was absorbing the information around me.

"You know what I am?" I asked her but it was more of a statement because I already knew the answer.

"I knew it the moment I saw your bite heal but I wasn't sure until I brought you here. Your blood was confusing. It wasn't what I expected. Your temperature, your healing, your height and overall look, all fit the profile but you're drivers license doesn't match any of the known bloodlines and your scent... Well it's definitely not what expected." She told me calmly. Her voice was calm, controlled, almost sweet as if we were talking about taste in clothes rather than the fact that I was a wolf. It was a fake sweetness, as if she were acting a scene from a bad girl in a movie.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked her suddenly. I could feel my heart beating faster as I looked into her eyes. Chocolate brown eyes that mesmerized me. What was it with me and chocolate brown eyes?

"That's not important right now." She told me simply.

"What do you want from me?" I asked her. She smiled at me but somehow her smile brought a dreadful chill down my spine. Her eyes somehow seemed darker than before. It made her actually seem evil in that moment. She walked over to me slowly and touched the side of me face softly.

"You're here to bring me pleasure." She said in her fake sweet tone that made the whole thing even more sinister. Then she turned around and leaned against the bars next to me.

"To be honest, I contemplated killing you after I was done with you but..." She signed and swung herself towards me again to touch my face. Like sick puppy, I let her.

"I don't think I'm quite done with you yet." She told me. I got this gnawing feeling that this was probably the first sincere thing she told me. I felt myself shake with anger as my survival instinct started to take over my broken heart.

"Shhh..." She shushed me as she touched my tensed neck. The moment she touched me I felt my body relax and the fire of arousal began burning again. I should have pushed her away. I should have knocked her out and ripped out of that cage but desire in me came like a bulldozer. The idea of pushing her away seemed as ludacris as killing her. That's I realized...

"You're doing this..." I said gasping. "You're making me lust for you!" I said aghast. She gave me that perverse smug smile again.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out." She said. I couldn't push her back so instead I pushed myself back. I went to the far side of the room, barely able to make it without tripping. The desire was still there but it had diminished slightly.

"Is this some kind of witchcraft?" I asked her. She actually laughed this amused throaty chuckle that made me sickeningly more attracted to her. It wasn't a happy laugh for sure. It was a mocking laugh.

I walked towards her. Even though my brain was screaming at me to stop, I couldn't. I couldn't help but want to go to her. It was strange, because it wasn't against my will, yet it was not what I wanted to do.

"That's a good boy." She told me condescendingly. Then she punched me hard, supernaturally hard, and I was in my knees in front of her. She pressed her fingers against the sides of my face gently, almost sweetly, but then, with one hand, she dug her nails into my skin causing me to bleed down the side of my face. She licked the droplets of blood from the side of my face but I did nothing. I couldn't even want to stop her.

"Mmm. Delicious." She moaned. I said nothing. I was furiously wanting to stop her but I couldn't find it in my to do it.

"This is how I want you big guy. On your knees, feeding me or pleasuring me. That's what you're here for." She whispered softly into my ear after she licked my blood and then she kissed my neck.

"So what now? You stick your pussy on my face and I eat you till you cum?" I asked her bitterly. She gave me a soft expression that didn't match the anger in her eyes. What did I ever do to her to deserve this? The pain I was feeling was excruciating. I felt the tears well in my eyes but I tried to hold them back. I couldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Only if you're a good boy." She said mockingly. She leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head away angrily as I felt the tears that were threatening finally spill down my cheeks. I felt her lean towards my ear.

"I'm _sorry_." She whispered into my ear and kissed my temple. Something about her voice sounded off as if she were momentarily out of character. She actually sounded sincere in that moment but when I turned to look at her, any traces of the Serena that apologized were gone. It was so strange. It was as if for a millisecond, she was a different person and then she went right back to being the evil bitch she was trying so hard to portray. The thing was that _this_ didn't seem like the real her. I barely knew her but there was was something about her empty eyes that told me she wasn't like this. In my heart, I knew that she didn't want to be this.

"I gotta go but you enjoy your dinner. When I come back, I'll let you have me for dessert." She said in the cold condescending voice I was beginning to get familiarized with. Then she turned around and went to the barred door. I knew I wouldn't make it to that door even if I tried. Not in this state of drugs and lust. She closed and locked the door quickly, inhumanly quickly.

"Bathroom is to the left. Behind the panel. See you later Aaron." She told me, calling me by alias on my driver's license. She looked at me one last time before she disappeared up the staircase at the end of the warehouse. For some reason I got the sense that she didn't really want to leave me. Was she getting affected by the imprint? Was this even a real imprint or some witchcraft voodoo shit? It would be just like my luck to imprint on a witch that liked to pretend to be a vampire and kept me hostage. Could it really be that _this_ girl was my soulmate? What kind of fucked up hell was this?!

I felt like I was going to throw up. I tried to phase but I couldn't and the more I tried, the more exhausted I felt. Eventually, I gave up and ate the damn food she left for me. I was starving. I didn't even know how long she had me here. She had drugged me so it could have been hours or days. I knew Embry was looking for me, but with so many people at that damn club, it would be nearly impossible for them to pinpoint me. I tried the bars and to punch through the walls, the roof, the floor but it was useless. I was too weak.

I found the bathroom and washed my body after I relieved myself. I was hoping a shower would help but the water couldn't wash the dizziness away. I tried to punch through the bath wall but it was just as strong as the others. I cursed and got out of the damn shower. I dried off and put on my jeans before I left the room to try to figure another way out. I tried to find weak points on the bars or the walls but there were none. I was fucked!

I sat on the couch feeling dizzy from exhaustion and pain. I had a pain on my chest unlike anything I ever felt before. It was actually worse than when I found out Bella died. I felt the tears finally slip down my face. I couldn't help it. I was utterly shattered and heartbroken. One by one the tears fell and the pain swallowed me. I placed my fist against my chest trying to constrain the pain that was consuming me but it was useless. I tried breathing through it and it seemed to work a but not much. After a while I started getting sleepy again. I welcomed it. I laid back on that damn forsaken couch and closed my eyes to let the darkness swallow me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time to wake up, big guy." I heard Serena say even in the depth of my sleep. My eyelids felt heavy but I could smell her arousing scent close to my face so I knew it was her.

I didn't want to wake up. Normally, when you are having a nightmare you don't want to stay sleeping but this time sleep was a welcomed break from the nightmare I was living. I felt her warm hand stroke m cheek and the contact startled me awake. My eyes popped open and every muscle in my body tensed as I braced myself for the worst. She looked at me perplexed but again her eyes were back to their usual empty state.

"I brought you breakfast?" She said in form of a question as if she was unsure of how I would react. She bit her lower lip and looked at me expectantly. She was sitting on the table in front of the couch, I saw the food next to her. She was wearing an innocent persona. A stark contrast from the evil bitch she reveled last night.

"Is this some kind of game to you?" I asked her appalled by her sweet innocent behavior after she kidnapped and basically raped me, though I would have probably slept with her without her sorcery.

"Did you enjoy having sex with me?" She asked me. I sat up slightly. My head was a little dizzy but I felt a little better than before.

"Of course I did, but this whole thing is fucked up and you know it! The way you treated me last night was completely messed up and I think you already know that." I told her angrily. She sighed and opened the lid of the hot breakfast plate she brought me. She didn't say anything but I could feel the uneasiness within her.

"You don't have to do this Serena. We could have done this the right way." I told her. She smiled at me but her smile was off. It was a narrow forced smile.

"The right way..." She got up from the coffee table and turned around.

"What do you think is happening here Aaron?" She asked me. She was facing the bars, away from me so I couldn't see the expression on her face.

"I think you're some kind of witch. Seeing that you know exactly what I am, I assume you also know I hunt vampires. Maybe your obsession with vampires made you want to meet a real one. Maybe your trying to seduce me to lure a vampire here to finally meet you. Maybe you just wanna fuck. Maybe you need me for some other fucked up reason I haven't thought of. I don't know. I find you incredibly confusing. And the fact that you're a fucking bipolar lunatic doesn't help." I told her. It hurt me to say that to her but I was angry. Very angry.

"I see..." She told me. She finally turned and I was able to look into her eyes. They were angry again, with a hint of sadness. The sadness only lasted for a moment before she went back to her cold sinister persona.

"I brought you here to feed, Aaron. To feed my thirst, my lust... I planned to kill you when I was done but the thing is that, you're my singer. Your blood is like an aphrodisiac. I can't seem to get enough so I think I've decided to keep you alive for a while. Besides, as much as I would like the satisfaction of killing a wolf, I find you more useful alive. For now..." She said very calmly and nonchalantly.

"I don't understand. Since when do witches drink blood?" I asked her. This time she smirked.

"I'm not a witch big guy. I'm whole other kind of animal." She said in a predatory voice that sent chills down my spine. What the hell was she? Her heart was always beating fast when I saw her. Her skin was warm, like mine. Her scent was human but slightly more fragrant and sweet. She obviously had powers, so she was more than just a regular human.

Her words echoed in my mind again, 'I'm whole other kind of animal.' Could she be some kind of shifter? I had the power to share my mind with my pack so could she be some kind of animal shifter that seduces its victims? It sounded stupid even in my head but I couldn't think of another alternative. The only other being that had supernatural powers were vampires. Blood drinking aside, she was obviously not a leech.

"Are you a shifter?" I asked her. She laughed her sinister mocking laugh that resembled the evil persona from last night.

"God no!" She told me. I got a sense that she was disgusted by that thought. I felt a sting in the center of my chest. This girl was breaking my heart in so many ways that I lost count. I looked straight into her eyes wondering how the hell I could imprint on her. It hurt me to think it but... I don't think I want to be imprinted to her. She was a sick combination of sweet and cruel. Even now as I looked at her, her expression changed and her face went from disgusted to tender.

"Don't worry big guy. None of that really matters right now." She said and gently touched my face. Instantly, I felt aroused. I hissed.

"You don't have to do that." I told her as I felt my cock harden with desire.

"Shhh." She shushed me and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine.

I felt that kiss on every inch of my skin. My skin felt hypersensitive every time she touched me but this was more than her usual torments. I yelled at myself to push her back, to get her to stop, but I couldn't. Some corner of my mind wanted to push her away but all my arms did was brought her closer. That's when I realized, I powerless, helpless. This girl could do anything to me. I was completely at her mercy, her slave. The worst part of it all, was that I liked it. It was sick but absolutely liked it.

I was always strong and in control. I commanded attention and respect but this girl had me by the balls, literally. Every time she touched me, I wanted her so much I couldn't think. All I could do was feel and she felt good. So damn good! Even her fucking mind spell felt good. It was like being high only ten thousand times better. The world around me disappeared and all there was left was us and the fire burning between us.

I took her hands, trapped them over her head and then I peppered kisses down her neck. She moaned loudly making me even harder.

"Don't you know... That I would give you anything you want had you just asked." I whispered angrily into her ear as I made my trail of kisses to her chest.

"Then bite me." She said, her voice hoarse with desire. I looked up into her eyes and saw a glimmer of excitement.

"What's your fascination with blood?" I asked her more gently and then I scraped my teeth over her cleavage making her shudder.

"Its delicious, yours in particular. I can taste every part of your essence in it as if it could speak to me, as if it was made for me." She told me.

I looked at her again and saw she was absolutely serious about this. She was actually telling me the truth this time and I knew then that this imprint wasn't just in my imagination. She felt the imprint through my blood, somehow. She felt the connection. I sunk my head over the bit of exposed cleavage over her blouse. She started panting when I kissed her left cleavage gently. It went against every instinct I had to hurt my imprint but at the same time I could smell her arousal. She wanted this and I simply couldn't deny her.

I pressed my teeth against her left cleavage and I bit her. He skin was surprisingly tough. It took a lot of force for me to be able to make my way into her flesh. She definitely was supernatural. I was wondering what the hell she was when I felt the taste of her blood in my mouth and the scent of her arousal increasing in my nose.

Her blood... I never thought I would say this but it actually tasted good. It tasted like her. I was surprised when I heard a moan and realized it was my own. I released her hands and she slowly caressed my hair urging me to drink more of her. I shuddered when I felt her fingers stroke my neck so lightly that it tickled and then she pressed her hips against my crotch, moaning loudly as I drank her.

I felt her shudder beneath me and then she pushed me off her and jumped on me, her mouth was instantly on my neck and she sank her teeth into me. She was like a banshee, desperate with lust and thirst. Her strength at the moment was surprisingly inhuman and feral. It was as if she had lost control and I really liked it.

I grabbed her ass, pressing her warmth closer. Her legs were wrapped around my torso so I walked over to the wall and pinned her against it hard. The hard contact of her back against the wall surprised her and she finally let go of my neck, allowing me to capture her bloodied lips with mine. I ignored the taste of my own blood and drank her lips, our tongues fighting for dominance. I felt her nails dig into my back. The pain distracted me for a second and then I caught her hands, pinning them against the wall. I brought them together and held them there with one hand and then I ripped her shirt off with my free hand, even her bra. Her breasts hung plumb and round before me making my mouth water. I licked my lips and took her right nipple in my mouth causing her to writhe against me. Her legs were still around my torso. My chest was bare so I could feel her wetness through her panties when she writhed against me. I took more of her breast into my mouth. I suckled, bit and licked her rhythmically until her moans turned to screams. Then I took her left breast and gave it the same sweet and rough treatment.

"Aaron!" She screamed for me. I hated that she was screaming my fake name but it still turned me on that I could bring out that much pleasure in her. I then sunk my teeth into her again at the side of her breast, causing her to moan and hiss loudly. She gave a feral shriek of pleasure as I stank her surprisingly delicious blood.

I was getting harder by the second. I picked her up by the ass again and literally thew her on the couch. As soon as I walked over to her she clawed at my jeans and took them off me. Then she put my dick in her mouth and moaned the moment it touched her lips. I hissed when at her rough treatment but in truth I loved it when she scraped my dick with her teeth and pulled at a little to tough and then softened the blow with her soothing tongue.

A few minutes into it she did something so perverse and delicious that it literally made my head spine.. She took my penis in her hand and pulled it, making it tight with pleasure, then she scraped her teeth at the left side base of my dick, gently making a slit, and then she started pumping me and suckling the blood there at the base. It was the most intense feeling I ever felt. When I felt the urge was too much, I grabbed her hair and pulled her off me and then I kissed her swollen lips. I could taste myself in her mouth and it brought out a feral side to me.

I ripped her panties and pulled her hips towards me. Her head and upper body slipped down to the seat cushion while her lower body hung in the air, supported by my hands as I plunged myself inside her. I has beating into her so harshly that I could still hear the loud slapping of our hips through her loud cried of pleasure. I really had her screaming this time because she gave a high pitched shriek and I felt her slick hot velvet tighten against my dick. I screamed with her but I didn't stop. It was as if the wolf had taken over. I took her hand and pulled her towards me. She gripped my shoulders to steady herself and I kept pumping into her hard. She bit my neck and then I bit hers. We were both drinking each other as I pumped in and out until we both collapsed into the couch side by side.

We were both panting, hard. I felt hot and every muscle in my body was shaking with the aftershock of our sex.

"See." She told me. "Blood makes it better, more raw and carnal." She said between pants. I nodded and put my arm around her to bring her closer to me. She complied and laid her head over my beating heart. I kissed the top of her head and gave a big sigh to bring my heart rate down a bit. I didn't know what to think about what just happened between us but there was definitely something carnal and feral about what we just did. I felt so confused.

It didn't take long to rekindle the fire in both of us. All it took was one look at that beautiful naked body of hers and I started to get aroused. She really didn't need to use her voodoo on me. She must have sensed my fire building because she got up on the couch and faced me. She was standing with her legs on either side of me so I got a full frontal image of her delicious pussy. She smirked and posed for me.

"Like what you see big guy?" She asked me seductively.

"You know I do." I told her. She got closer to my face and bent her knees so that they were resting against the back of the couch. This brought her pussy directly over my face. I grabbed her plump ass and began eating the delicious dish she offered. We both moaned and I sink down the couch a bit to get more comfortable. She took the opportunity o arc her back. I held on to her ass a little tighter to leverage her as she slowly reached for my dick. She arced backwards even more and was able to get my tip in her mouth. I hissed. This girl was a damn contortionist!

I ate her pussy wiggling my tongue to the rhythm of her mouth over my dick. She was fucking amazing with that mouth. I dipped my tongue deep into her and started tongue fucking her. Trusting my stiffened tongue into her insides and twirling it over her soft sensitive bundles. She moaned over my dick, sending vibrations all over my body. Her insides got warmer and her cum squirted into my tongue. I drank her delicious juices gladly. She shrieked and then she brought her body back to a standing position. Finally, she lowered her body over my penis, using me to anchor herself to my lap.

The moment our bodies made contact she started moving over me up and down slowly. Moving her hips in a circular motion that had my head spinning. I dipped my head back in pleasure as he grabbed my neck and ground her hips over and over again. She moaned and her pussy clenched around my dick. I finally looked at her. She looked straight into my eyes and I hers. It made the moment seem more intense and I saw a flash of emotion in her eyes. She quickly kissed me as if she wasn't able to take the emotion coursing through her. I put my arms around her protectively and brought her closer, deepening our kiss and out sex. Something was definitely off with her. She seemed so vulnerable at the moment. She broke out kiss and started panting these raspy pants and instantly I felt her warm velvet pussy tighten around me. I was about to cum too. I grabbed her hips and helped her bring us over the edge. She clenched around me hard and we both exploded. She then sank her teeth into my neck as we rode out pleasure back down to earth.


	7. Chapter 7

After we fucked that second time, she laid on my chest and played with the hairs around my abs. This was the first time she ever did this. It felt nice. But I couldn't shake the fact that I was still her prisoner.

"Can I asked you something?" I asked her.

"Sure." She responded absentmindedly.

"You said you would like the satisfaction of killing a wolf. Why? What did we ever do to you?" I asked her. She lifted her head from my chest slightly to look into my eyes.

"The Quileutes ruined my life. Your kind feels that I should be ashamed of being who I am." She told me angrily. Her face was dark and serious. I knew what she meant by that. This was more than just a fetish about vampires. She liked them. She probably even wanted to be one of them. I would never let that happen but I had to show her that I was here for her.

"You don't have to be ashamed around me. Ever!" I told her. She looked at me emotionless, contemplating on my words.

"You're different from them." She noted. I shook my head.

"I'm not. Not really."

"No guy in your pack would ever be with someone like me in this way. They don't even allow non-human drinking vampires near their territory regardless of how much that hurts their family." She said with a tone of bitterness that was completely genuine. That's when I realized she was being real with me. This wasn't one of her personas.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her calmly even though my mind was racing. How the hell did she know about the Cullens?! Is that how she knows about us? Did they tell her about the wolves?

"A know a lot of things, Aaron. I know what your pack has done to the yellow eyed families. They are all innocent beings but your alpha..." She shuddered with anger and revulsion when she mentioned me. Suddenly, my mind froze and all my questions about the Cullens disappeared.

"They call themselves protectors," she continued with disgust as her hand fisted over my chest in genuine anger and hatred, "but they took someone very dear away from me. They murdered my best friend. But fortunately for you, I can't blame you for that. It was their alpha, not you." She told me and her fist relaxed as she stoked my chest once more. The first time that she showed me her real emotions and all I saw was the hatred she carried for the alpha, for me. It nearly tore me apart. I was stunned, speechless!

If she is friends with the Cullens, then there is only one vampire that she could be referring to. Irina, the yellow eyed leech I personally murdered. The one vampire whose death has haunted me. I know I must have gone pale or something because her expression softened. Again, she adopted her sweet persona and stroked the side of my face. However, this sweet persona seemed a little more genuine than the last time she did it which only made me feel guiltier.

"Don't worry. If I wanted to punish you for that, you would already be dead. Frankly, I should have killed you from the start but now you've been growing on me. I don't know what I am going to do with you yet but I won't punish you for his crimes. That much I can promise." She told me softly and then she kissed my chest right above my breaking heart. I nodded stiffly. She stroked my chest as she peppered kisses on my pecs. Again, this was the first time she had shown me this side to her. She even seemed somewhat genuine in her actions but I was too shocked and guilty to enjoy it. My heart was beating faster than normal and she pressed her hand over my chest to soothe me.

"Rest big guy." She whispered and instantly I felt drowsy. Before I knew it, I was asleep with my enemy imprint in my arms.

* * *

It was like this every fucking day. She fed me, she fucked me, she talked to me for a few minutes, sometimes even giving me sweet caresses, before she tucked me in and left me knocked out with her voodoo. With one touch she could set me on fire so uncontrollably that I could do nothing but fuck her and with another she knocked me out with overpowering exhaustion. I was completely at her mercy. Her sex slave...

I lost count of how many times we had sex. Every time I woke up she was there with food. I tried to talk to her, to get her to talk to me a little more and more, but she was calling all the shots. I was pretty sure that she was drugging me while I slept to keep me weak so that I couldn't phase. I tried not to fall asleep but it was as useless as refusing to have sex with her.

I was running on urges and desire rather than reasoning. Every time I even tried to think about escaping, I couldn't. Its like my mind and body were separate. The worst part of it wasn't knowing that I had lost my free will, while still having it. It was the strangest most manipulative kind of mental abuse. It was painful to know that my own imprint doing this to me and even more sick was the the fact that I liked it. Or maybe she was making me like it. I couldn't tell where my feelings ended and her manipulative voodoo began. It made me feel sick and dirty and useless but at the same time, her tortures helped me deal with the guilt I felt over hiding the fact that I was the alpha she hated so much.

After we fucked, we talked for a little. I didn't know how I was ever going to tell her that I was the wolf who killed her best friend. I tried to talk to her about 'him'. I tried to explain what happened but she wouldn't hear of it. The guilt that consumed me was overwhelming. I couldn't bare it much loner. I tried to convince her to let me go but every time I brought it up, I would always be taken over by an overwhelming need to sleep. I could only talk for as long as she allowed me to because, as soon as her hand touched any part of my body, either all thoughts of talking went out the door or I fell asleep with exhaustion.

I didn't know how many days I have been in this mess, but one day I woke up and she wasn't there. That was the first time I woke up alone since she took me. I don't know what was going on. I was groggy just like every other time but her scent was nowhere in range. I got up and saw there was no food on the table. I was also feeling a little stronger than I normally felt, as if she forgot to give me a dose of whatever drug she was injecting me with.

"Serena?" I called out but no one answered. I sat up on the sofa. My head spun a little but after a few minutes I got up and went to use the bathroom. The water felt refreshing against my skin and by the time I was done with my shower I felt revitalized. That was also the first time a shower made me feel better since I got here. I got dressed and went out again.

"Serena?" I called out a little louder but no one answered. I started to worry that something might have happened to her but I also felt the anxious excitement that I might be able to finally get out of here.

I went over to the bars and started pulling them. It took some effort but I was able to widen one of the spaces. My strength was returning so I went to the back of the room and ran towards the bar door and kicked it open. It hurt like bloody hell but I was finally free. I went to the stairs at the end of the room and I saw that there was a double basement exit door. I could tell by the air coming through the cracks that it lead to the outside. I was free. All I had to do was go up the stairs and I was free, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to leave and risk never seeing her again. Again, I didn't know if this was my own emotions or if she had fucked up my head so much that I actually couldn't bring myself to take another step out that door. The more I wanted to the less likely it seemed that I could ever leave her.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

I had to try to phase to let Embry know I was ok. I felt my temperature rise but I couldn't phase yet. I needed to wait until I could phase so that I could track her, regardless of whether or not I could walk out of this basement. I decided I would give her another hour before before I tried to phase again.

It was less than 15 minutes before I heard someone walking outside and a moment later the door opened and her scent flooded the room. I felt relieved until she walked down the steps and I saw her furious black eyes. The mask was completely gone and all that was left was pure unaltered hate.

She had me pinned against the wall by my neck at superhuman speed before I could even blink. The furry in her eyes left me breathless with pain. I haven't seen anger like that in a very long time. I somehow managed to push her off me but the action hurt me more than it did her.

She punched me, hard, and broke my jaw. Then she kicked me. Her kick was so strong that I heard my rib crack. I looked up at her. She was crying and holding her side. My pain was affecting her too, but there was no doubt in my mind that she was supernatural. This pain was would have knocked out any human imprint.

"Serena. Please stop this." I begged her. She put her hands together into a single fist and struck me on my back. I collapsed into the ground just as she screamed out in pain. I also couldn't hold back my own grunts of pain but I managed to hold myself up on my arm.

"Serena... Serena are you ok?" I asked her as I reached out for her. She hissed, looking a lot like a vampire and then she walked over to me and took my by the back of my shirt and flipped me over. She leaned over me and raised her hand in a claw like position as if she were about to rip my throat out. I wondered if she finally figured out who I really was.

"Go ahead. I've already given every part of myself to you. What makes you think I wouldn't give up my life for you too?" I asked her. Her angry eyes welled with tears all over again. She let out an angry frustrated scream before then she let me go and ran across to the other side of the room.

"I can't..." She said angrily. I managed to use my arms to get myself up a little bit but the movement made my broken rib hurt even more so I stopped just enough to be able to see her.

"Why?" I asked her. Talking also hurt because of my broken jaw. She looked at me with such hatred that it shocked me.

"For the same reason that I didn't kill you when you murdered my best friend, Irina!" She spat out angrily.

"What?" I said slightly scared because I felt like I was about to loose her.

"That's right. I know who you are, Jacob Black!" She hissed at me. I didn't say anything. I just looked down toward the floor ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry?! You murdered my best friend! All this time, you knew. You... You lied to me. You let me believe you weren't you! You used me!" She accused. Her accusation fulled my anger and I was able to put my guilt aside.

" _I_ used _you_? Are you joking? You've been holding me hostage and using me for sex this whole time!" I yelled at her. I painstakingly got up. It was already starting to heal but it still hurt like a bitch to move and it was hurting her too. She crossed her arms but I knew that she was just bracing herself from the pain I was feeling from my broken rib.

"Irina blamed me for killing her mate but all I did was save my best friend. He was going to kill her. I told her this but she didn't want to believe it. Her own sister warned her not to go after us and she threatened her own sister. I also warned her to just go back to her family. I gave her a chance Serena. She came after us, not to attack, but to kill us. To kill my pack. I couldn't let her do that." I told her. Serena shook her head.

"She was hurting. She wouldn't have actually killed you." She said. I shook my head.

"Yes she would have." I told her.

"You don't know her like I do." She accused angrily.

"I know enough. I know that Laurent was her mate. She loved him. She would kill for him, just like I would kill for you. So I _do_ know." I told her. She glared at me.

"Is that your way of telling me your in love with me, mutt?" She asked me with a mocking tone of disbelief.

"I am." I told her. I wanted to tell her she was my imprint but I wasn't sure how she would take that. She was so angry.

"If that's true then your even sicker than I thought." She told me and turned away from me to look back at the couch where we had made love so many times. I remained silent wondering what she meant. I was the victim here, she was the sick one. She finally turned around to look at me. She saw the confusion in my expression and shook her head.

"Come on _Jakey_. My curls, my pale complexion, my nose, my chocolate brown eyes... Haven't you figured it out yet?" She asked me in a condescending voice.

I looked at each of the features she mentioned more closely. All I could see was the person I always saw, Bells. But now I also saw HIM. Her copper bronze curls, the shape of her mouth, her chin. She must have seen the horrified expression on my face because she nodded.

"That's right. I'm her daughter. Half human and half vampire on my father's side. My real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She told me. My mind was racing! That was impossible! If it was true, then she couldn't have been older than nine or ten years old, but as I looked at her, I saw it. I saw my two greatest enemies embodied in the form of my imprint.

"You. Are. Their. Daughter?" I asked her but before she could answer I was on her, at superhuman speed, grabbing her by her shoulders shaking her as if it somehow would make the ugly truth go away. I don't know where that strength came from but at that moment, I was completely numb regardless.

"This whole time. You were one of them. A leech!" I started ranting in a rage that seemed to possess me. She shoved me but I was running on pure adrenaline and her strength did not even register against my mine.

"This whole time I've been fucking a damn forsaken leech?! I've been sleeping with the same disgusting been I've been trying to hunt?! You're the one who killed that human to begin with, weren't you?!" I asked her harshly, still ranting. Somehow, she found her superhuman strength and she shoved me hard effectively sent me flying across the room. I landed hard on my shoulder but luckily it didn't break.

"I may be a leech. But I'm no murderer. That's your job!" She hissed and then came over to me. I tried to get but she punched me again on my ribs, breaking them. I heard the loud crunch and it shocked me. At that point, the pain was so much that it caused me to collapse onto the floor again and scream out. I heard her shriek and groan. She had to have felt that one. It was even more painful than the first break. I actually vomited out the contents in my stomach and some blood because of the pain.

"I thought you wolves were a little more sturdy than this. Or are you just trying to make it easier for me to kill you?" She asked me angrily.

"Serena. Please. Don't do this." I warned her as I tried to get up. I heard my rib crack even further. We both grunted but she held her place.

"Don't worry. If the desperate phone call I received taught me anything is that I can't kill you because it would upset my mother. Luckily, I have eternity to find other ways to avenge my best friend's death regardless of mom's wishes, of course if you fight back, I don't think mommy dearest would mind me killing you." She said and stopped. I huffed at her. As if I would ever actually hurt my imprint.

"Go ahead wolf. Show me what you got!" She said but her voice was a little off. I looked up at her and she was crying. There was so much pain and confusion in her eyes that it was hard to look at her but I was so angry that I held my ground.

"I can't... I can't hurt you any more than you can hurt me and it has nothing to do with your fucking parents. You're my imprint you selfish brat!" I spat out angrily.

I saw the recognition in her eyes when I told her. She knew what that meant. The shock and disgust in her eyes said it all.

"That's right _Nessie_. I'm not your singer, whatever the fuck that is, I'm your fucking soulmate!" I told her making the nickname sound as condescending as she did mine. She started shaking.

"Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed at me and grabbed her hair, looking away to the couch again. I couldn't walk away even if I wanted to. I was in way too much pain to move. She whipped her head up she realized I wasn't moving. All I saw was black in her eyes. My instincts kicked in and I got up, knowing that I was in danger, but the pain was too much and before I knew it I collapsed into the ground and blacked out all on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes, I instantly knew she wasn't there. I couldn't smell her but I could smell Embry and Seth.

"Hey man. Welcome back." Embry told me. I was still at the warehouse.

"Where is she?" I asked them and instinctively tried to get up. Embry held me down.

"Wow man. Take it easy. The doc said you had to stay put for a while. That's why we haven't moved you." He told me. Doctor?

"Doctor?" I asked him. My voice was hoard from the pain or the drugs.

"Carlisle." Seth told me. I instinctively growled.

"So its true." I said knowing that the only way Ebry would have allowed the doc to see me was if Serena really was a Cullen.

"Yea. She's his granddaughter." Embry said hesitantly. I felt my jaw tense and it hurt.

"Where is she?" I asked them again.

"She's gone man. She fucked you up and left you to die." Embry said angrily.

"That's not true." Seth complained.

"She called her family and told them where you were. They called me and I called Embry." Seth explained. Embry glared at him.

"You weren't here when I found him." Embry growled at him. I saw the look between them and I knew it had to be bad when Seth averted his eyes and said nothing.

"Its not her fault Em. I knew she hated me. I let her believe I was someone else." I said, feeling the need to defend my captor.

"Whatever. You don't even know what you are saying." Embry said angrily and got up.

"She's me imprint." I growled at him.

"No she's not. She's a mind fucker. She did her little leech spell and made you think that but she's not." Embry said angrily.

"We don't know that." Seth argued.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"Her gift. She's like some kind of emotions hacker. She's been doing it since she was a baby. Apparently she touches you and your instantly enchanted with her and the idea of hurting her becomes impossible. As she grew older her powers grew. Carlisle said she's capable of a lot more now. She doesn't even need to touch you, she can just think of you and you feel the effects of her power." Embry told me.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't imprint on her. You could have." Seth added.

"I did. I know what her power feels like and I also know what imprinting feels like. She's my imprint." I confirmed. Embry huffed angrily and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to trust your judgment on that. You've been under her spell for weeks." He told me.

"Weeks?"

"Three weeks. I've been going out of my mind and then Seth here decided to ask the Cullens, of all people, for help." Embry complained.

"It's a good thing I did or we would have never found him, Em." Seth reminded him. I was about to say something smart back when we heard the door open and a familiar leech scent entered the room. Embry grumbled and walked to the other side of the room to give the doc some room.

"Jacob, you're awake!" Carlisle said pleasantly. I looked at him. For some reason, seeing Carlisle didn't give me any kind of negative reaction. I felt like some kind of deja vu.

"Hey doc. Can you please clear me so these two idiots can let me get up?" I asked him annoyed as if no time had passed between us.

"I had to re-break your ribs and your jaw to reset it. I think you need to rest for a while." He said concerned. I looked straight into his yellow eyes.

"I think I got enough rest doc. I'm getting up." I told him and pushed Seth aside so I could sit up. Carlisle quickly came to my aid.

"Thank you Jacob. For not fighting back, for not hurting her." The doc said softly even though the guys could hear. I nodded.

"Its not like I could anyway right?" I asked him. I wondered about what Embry said, about her power. Carlisle nodded and took something out of his bag.

"For the pain." He explained before he injected me. I instantly felt better but a little groggy.

"I will leave the medicines with Seth. He can administer them to you now that you are more stable. I would stay myself but I should head back with the others. We need to find her." Carlisle told me.

"Why haven't you? Hasn't the pixie gotten one of her visions?" I asked him. Carlisle looked sad for a moment.

"Alice cannot see her, much like with you, and Renesmee is very good at hiding. Her power helps her keep hidden." Carlisle told us.

"Then why?" Embry started to ask but Carlisle cut him off.

"Because we love her and we don't give up on the people we love no matter how angry she might be at us. It's the same reason why I'm here trying to heal you instead of looking for her." Carlisle told us. Seth nodded.

"And we appreciate that. I am more than happy to help you look." Seth offered. I remained silent. I wanted to find her but I was furious at her for being a Cullen. It made no sense. Carlisle looked at me as if he expected me to offer my services as well but I said nothing.

"I'll be going now." Carlisle said softly and picked up his bag. He turned around but stopped when I asked him why...

"Why did she leave you? Why is she so angry at you?" I asked him. I don't know why I asked him that but some part of me needed to know. It was as if I was missing some vital piece of information.

"Because of you." Carlisle said before he turned around to face me. His face was heartbroken and disappointed. I shook my head but before I could ask what he meant he walked toward me and sat at one of the chairs across from me.

"Irina was in a lot of pain for a long time. I don't know if she would have stopped but I am afraid that her death truly hurt my family. Renesmee grew up without any friends. It wasn't until much later that we discovered others like her. My daughters were like second and third mothers to her. The Denali were the only beings she knew outside of the family and Irina was her only friend growing up. She was the only one who didn't treat her like an aunt or a mother. They became best friends. Renesmee and Irina were a lot alike. Even when she was a baby, Renesmee had this emptiness within her. Its my fault really, I didn't know what she was so I wanted to take her out of Bella but she was just a baby. A supernatural baby who could hear us fighting about wanting to kill her. She never got over that until Irina. When we got the call... When Renesmee found out what happened. She wanted to go after you but we didn't let her. We took your side and we lost her because of it. Renesmee hasn't been with us since. She uses her powers to block us from scenting her. She completely locked us out of her life because we sided with you." Carlisle told me. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I looked down to my lap. I felt a damn tear roll down my cheek.

"Carlisle..." Carlisle raised his hand and shook his head.

"I don't regret taking your side, Jacob. You did what you had to do to protect your family and I know that. We all do. Even the Denali. Tanya knew what would happen if she let Irina go after you. She just didn't know how to stop her. That's why she didn't let her family go after you." Carlisle told me. I nodded and looked at him. I saw the pain in his face and instantly felt guilty. Damn it! I thought I was over this. I thought that I had made the Cullens into my enemy but I didn't. Looking into Carlisle's sad eyes, I knew I couldn't.

"I should have talked to you myself. I should've told you what happened instead of letting Seth do it. I thought it was because I didn't care but now I realize that it was because I was being coward. Because I knew that I would feel bad about what I did even though I had to." I told him. Seth looked back at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. Carlisle patted my knee.

"I know. I still wish you had allowed us to intervene for Renesmee's sake but I know Irina was in a lot of pain." He told me. I nodded. He got up but hesitates as if there was something else he wanted to tell me. I looked up at him and he saw something in my eyes that must have convinced him to tell me because he took a deep breath and started talking.

"You should know that to Renesmee, Irina was more than just a friend... After she left, Edward confessed that Renesmee was in love with Irina, or at least as much in love with her as she understood. Emotions were always hard for Renesmee. Irina couldn't love her back but that didn't matter to Renesmee. Irina was her first friend and her first crush. That's why she reacted the way she did when we took your side." Carlisle told me. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart.

"She loved her?" I asked Carlisle.

"Like I said. Emotions are hard for Renesmee. She's very good at pretending but the truth is that she doesn't understand some emotions, especially the complex ones like love. We only recently discovered new hybrids. Irina was Renesmee's only friend for years. Growing up without any friends or any kind of outside bonds was hard on her. Renesmee was mentally more developed than the age she looked but there is certain knowledge that only comes through experience. Love is one of them. Irina was her first experience with love and friendship that was outside of her family bonds. Sometimes, I think she thought it was love because she had nothing else to compare it too. Nevertheless... If you really have imprinted, I'm afraid she will have a hard time accepting you." Carlisle warned me.

"I never wanted to hurt any of you. Not really. I just knew Irina was never going to stop." I told him honestly. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I regretted murdering Irina even when I didn't know why. Now I knew.

"Renesmee thinks otherwise and none of us could convince her that Irina wouldn't have changed for her. She will not forgive you easily." Carlisle warned me. Then he turned around and left to find his granddaughter. I felt my heart sink and I grabbed my hair, trying to keep my head from exploding.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Embry told me.

"We should go help them find her." Seth said anxiously. I glared at him.

"She loved her Seth. She's never going to forgive me. We're the last thing she wants to see." I told him angrily.

"So that's it? You're going to give up on her?" Seth asked me.

"She wants me dead. The least I can do is stay away." I told him. Seth shook his head and left.

"I think you're doing the right thing. The best thing to do right now is forget about her." Embry told me. I growled at him.

"Forget her? Forget my imprint?" I asked him.

"She's not your damn imprint. Its her powers. She has some way of..."

"Do you really think I don't know the difference!" I screamed at him before he could finish. I got up and picked up my shirt.

"Let's go." I told him and he helped me up the damn stairs and into his car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee**

" _That's right Nessie. I'm not your singer, whatever the fuck that is, I'm your fucking soulmate!_ "

His words rang in my ears over and over again. That's why he tasted so good. That's why I felt connected to him. That's why that mangy wolf actually made me feel safe. That's why I found myself unable to kill him! And in the end, he wasn't just some random wolf. It was him. I had Jacob Black in my grasp and I couldn't kill him.

It had been two weeks since the incident. I left him for dead but I knew he was alive and well. I could feel him and even hear him in my head. My own body started to heal as if it was connected to his own healing. It was almost like he was inside my head and last night the voices multiplied and got louder. I could hear them all in my head, their thoughts, their hate. All my life, from the moment I was conceived, all I've ever known was hate. My father hated me, the packs hated my family, my family hated the packs, and then there was Irina's hate. Her hate was like fire. I could see her pain in every glimpse, every breath, and I took that pain as my own. I hated the wolves and then I bedded one of them. The one! Now I had them in my head. Somehow this, this imprint, made me connect to these wretched mutts. I could hear them all.

"Eva?" Maya asked me. We decided to use our new aliases regularly in the house to get used to hearing them. Frankly, I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was him.

"Renesmee!" Maya yelled at me.

' _What?!_ ' I snapped at her using my mental projection.

"You've been acting like a zombie for weeks. Your body has healed, we need to keep moving." She told me annoyed. I looked at her and then turned away.

' _I can hear them. They are not anywhere near us._ ' I explained to her using my gift and then I showed her an image of where they were. I heard her gasp and I turned to her again.

"You can hear them?" She asked me aghast. I nodded not even bothering to answer her with my gift or with my words.

"That means your connection to him is growing stronger Eva. You need to end him." She told me sternly.

 **" _How? How do you expect me to do that?_ "** I growled at her both verbally and with my gift. I hated talking but sometimes she just brought it out of me. I only got to know Maya about a year ago. Her brother Nahuel introduced her to me 4 years ago when we first learned about other hybrids but last year I ran into her again and we joined forces.

"Easy. You use the one weapon you have in your arsenal. _Hate.._." She told me.

Both Maya and Nahuel were human drinkers but Maya was not like her brother. Nahuel changed as soon as he learned there was another way but Maya remained a human drinker. She didn't see the need to change because she was careful not to kill her victims. She was the one who introduced me to the vampire underground clubs and taught me how to act like them. How to be both human and succubus. She finds it a lot more useful than killing humans because it didn't leave a trace. This by no means meant that she cared for them. Maya only cared for herself. She was also cunning, vindictive, cruel, and heartless. Exactly the person I needed to help me get rid of this imprint.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her. She smiled at me and I knew she had an idea.

* * *

 **Jacob**

It was strange. I could feel that she was close but I knew that was impossible. It was just wishful thinking. I've been back at LaPush for two weeks, surrounded by the packs and all the new pups. I hated being back home. Dad and Rachel were driving me crazy with their attention. I finally just had to get out. I went and walked the beach. Every time I was here I would dream about her, imagining she would suddenly emerge from the waters and walk into my arms like a damn Bond girl. It was ridiculous that I could still want her as much as I did after what she did to me, after knowing who she was, what she was… I shook my head as I tried to get those dark evil eyes out of my mind but I couldn't.

I walked back to the house. Paul and the guys really worked hard over the years on making the house bigger and more wheelchair accessible for dad. It still shocks me a little every time I walk up to it but today I actually felt the hairs in the back of my neck stand in alert. Something was wrong. I heard something fall and break from inside the house and I ran to the door at superhuman speed. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me.

"Now! Do it now!" A girl I only knew by scent told my imprint. They were in the kitchen. Dad was in his chair and Renesmee held my father by the neck in tears. She was panting.

"Eva!" The other one urged but Renesmee just looked at me.

"Why?" I whispered knowing she could hear. Out of all the things she could have done to me, this was by far the worst.

"It's the only way to break this curse." She whispered back and looked down at my dad. Her gripped tightened around his neck and he started to choke. Dad placed his hand on hers but it wasn't to stop her. He stroked her arm and a moment later my imprint collapsed to his feed sobbing and grabbing her head.

"What are you doing?!" The other one screamed.

"I can't, I can't" Renesmee chanted over and over again on the floor. The other one hissed and the moment I moved towards my imprint the other one came for me. I was so focused on my dad that I barely registered the demon looking half leech hurl herself at me and before I knew what was happening she dug her fingers into my chest, right over my heart. I held her hand steady as she tried to claw my heart out. A second later she screamed out in pain, finally removing her hand from my chest. I saw she had a kitchen knife deep into her shoulder blade.

"Its no wonder she could never love you! You are a coward! Just like your parents!" The demon half leech spat out and ran out the door. I looked to the kitchen and my imprint held her hand over her chest in the same spot where her companion had dug into me. Renesmee collapsed to the ground unconscious and dad finally, wheeled himself past her over to me.

"Son! Are you ok?" He asked me and I felt his hand on me. I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at her.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"She wanted you to hate her." Dad told me quietly. I started shaking as I saw the murderous which o n the ground.

"She succeeded." I told him heartbroken.

"She wanted to break the imprint. She thought if you saw her kill me then you would finally go after her and she could kill you but she couldn't do it son. She told me herself. She's never hurt anyone. She's never taken a human life. She was so confused, so heartbroken. I actually felt sorry for her." Dad told me. I was panting.

"Its her gift. She's making you feel bad for her but she's a lying murderous bitch!" I said and instantly the bile rose in my throat and I had to push it down.

"Son…"

"No dad. This imprint ends now. I'm sorry, but I cannot have her try this again." I told him. I got myself collected. My wound was already starting to heal. I walked over to her and took her unconscious body into my arms. How could I love and hate her so much at the same time?

"Jake? Jake what are you going to do to that girl?" Dad asked me nervously but I didn't answer. I turned around and walked out the door.

"Jake!" Dad called after me but I just walked into the forest and I disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Renesmee**

Over the years, Irina became more than just a friend to me. She became a part of my heart. Dad knew. He thought I just confused because I never knew anyone outside of our family. He was excited, when we discovered the other hybrids. He hoped that I would hit it off with Nahuel but I simply couldn't get Irina out of my heart. There was just something about her. I explained it to Nahuel and he was very understanding. He suggested that the three of us shack up instead and after that we became good friends. I started to see the differences between friendship and what I felt for Irina. Its strange because it wasn't sexual. I wasn't attracted to her but I loved her. It was her soul that I found alluring. What I felt for her was unique and now... Now I was bound to the beast who took her from me.

With Jake is was a feral attraction that bound me every atom in my body to his. No... It was more than just attraction. I had this overwhelming feeling that I couldn't describe. Every time he touched me, it felt like being touched by the purest love that ever existed. It was terrifying, which was why I kept him drugged, but it was also thrilling and addictive.

All my life I had an advanced mind but in terms of love, I felt like such a child. This thing with Jacob was completely different than what I felt for Irina. It made my feelings for Irina feel like a crush or a bosom friendship at most. Maybe dad was right. Maybe what I felt for Irina was just the confusion of a little girl who couldn't know the difference between friendship and love. But it didn't matter. The fact was that she was gone forever because of him.

When Maya told me her plan, I was hesitant. Billy had nothing to do with Irina's death. Why should an innocent human pay for the treacheries of his son? But Maya convinced me. It wasn't until I looked into his eyes that I felt the weight of my mistake. They were his eyes reflected back at me in the face of an old man. I suddenly felt the need to apologize to him. He asked me why? Why would I hurt his son in this way? I tried to explain it to him but he didn't understand. He said it wouldn't work. That I was not meant to have his blood stain my innocent hands, the hands of his best friend's granddaughter. I grabbed him by the neck when he mentioned Charlie. The knife he was holding fell on the floor and an instant later Jacob Black was at the door. I couldn't see the hate, I only saw pain in his eyes.

I needed him to hate me. I needed to break the curse. I grabbed his father's neck tighter and then the pain in his eyes radiated into me. All the images of Jake and his father flashed into my head at once. All the happiness, love, pain, everything that made Jacob who he was, was tied to this man I was about to murder. I felt Billy touch my hands and the moment he did, I simply couldn't do it. I couldn't take this man away from Jake. I collapsed and grabbed my head as his hatred started to permeate my thoughts. I felt like my head would explode and then I saw her. I saw Maya through his eyes moving through the room and then digging her wretched fingers into my Jacob. The scent of his blood filled the air and before I knew what I was doing, I took Billie's kitchen knife and threw it across the room into her back. It wasn't long before it all went dark. The pain was simply too much.

"You're back." He said coldly before I even opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed in a basement of some sort. The roof was low but probably tall enough for Jacob to stand. He wasn't standing though. He was sitting on a sofa across the room glaring at me. I could feel his anger and hate in my head. I could hear his thoughts too.

'Murderous bitch! She tried to kill my father. I can't do this anymore.' He thought over and over again.

"I can't do this anymore." He said out loud. His thoughts cleared from my head. He had calmed down and his thoughts finally muted.

"Then what the hell do you want?" I asked him again tersely as my own anger started to rise. I guess I didn't have to kill his father after all. He hated me enough to want to break this imprint. That part was abundantly clear.

He sighed and then he reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. I tensed for a moment. This wasn't what I expected. I was sure he would fight me, that he would give me a chance to defend myself. He placed the gun on top of the coffee table and sat back on his chair to take a sip of his beer. I moved slowly to the edge of the bed sitting at the foot of the bed so that I was closer to the gun.

"You see Lock Ness. I have a bit of a problem. I already lived with the pain of losing my first love. It wasn't exactly a picnic but it was manageable. You are much more than she ever was. You're my soulmate and I can't bear to live another second imprinted to a woman who hates me. Who actually had the audacity to threaten my family. So I'm granting you your wish. Kill me and go back to your family. As long as you swear to leave my family alone, the pack won't come after you. No one will punish you for this so go ahead." He told me. I didn't know if he was serious or if he was testing me. I got up from the bed and walked over to the table. I took the gun and checked to see if it was even loaded. It was. I looked at him. He took another swipe of his beer and glared back defiantly.

'Just finish it.' I heard his mind yell at me.

"So the big bad wolf has a death wish. What does that make me? Little red riding hood or the hunter? Either way it won't bring grandma back you sick bastartd!" I told him and threw the gun back on the table.

He threw the beer against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. The he got up and with one hand he threw the coffee table against the other wall which also exploded into pieces and then he was on top of me. Either hand was on each side of my face, and I looked up only to stare at his furious eyes.

"You think you can just do whatever the fuck you want to me and my family? Hell, even your family? You think you can just torture all us and put us through hell for your sick pleasure? Because that's not how it works! You are not going to keep me locked in some cell so that you can put my dick in your mouth whenever the fuck you feel like it! You will either kill me and get past this or you will forgive me because I am not putting up with your selfish psychotic crap. Your family may take your bullshit but I sure as hell am not!" He spat at me. The he straightened and walked over to the splintered coffee table to pick up the gun. The he proceeded to point the damn thing to his head and suddenly I went cold.

I had to remind myself that I wanted this. This would solve all my problems, but just like when I saw Maya about to kill him, my instinct stepped in the way.

"Stop!" I yelled out and realized I was crying. Every ounce of power I had in me projected out and Jacob collapsed to the ground by the sheer force of my command. He kicked the gun to the other side of the room unwillingly because it was what I wanted him to do.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met!" He told me angrily. I took the gun and made my way out the door.

"I'll kill myself. Your power has limits and the moment you're guard is down, I'll do it." He threatened. I turned around and glared at him.

"Why?!" I yelled at him.

"Because I can't live like this, damn it!" He yelled at me.

"Then I was right to hate you. First you take away the person that held my heart and now threaten to take my..." I stopped unable to finish.

"Your what? Your soul? You're my soul too and you took yourself from me. You took yourself from your family, the people who's heart you belong to. You hurt them, punished them, for what? For not taking the side of a madwoman? What makes you any different from me?" He asked me. I said nothing. He came forward in a threatening stride. His angry, accusing eyes, matched his predatory walk but I stood my ground stubbornly.

"For three weeks, you took me. You held me captive. You used me. You loved me and then you gutted me. You gutted my soul. You broke me. Then you turned yourself into a murderer, all for a woman that was never meant to love you and that probable never did. Then you go and destroy the people who actually do love you. The people who would have given everything for you!" He said angrily. He was standing only a few inched from my face. I looked away to hide the tears that were starting to form over the guilt of hurting my family. I didn't want to hurt them but I just couldn't deal with the anger.

Jacob took my by the shoulders and pushed me hard against the wall causing it to crack. It hurt a little but I gave him what he wanted anyhow. I looked at him with newly formed tears in my eyes and let him see the guilt and remorse I could no longer hide.

"I had to look into your grandfather's eyes and feel sorry for him. For what you did to them in the name of a love that only exists in your head. Fuck! You don't even know what love is. If you did? You would have never treated your family the way you did. You would have never..." He stopped for a moment, trying to hold back his own tears. "You would have never treated me this way either. You would have never even attempted to cross the line you were about to cross with my father. _My FATHER!"_ He said in a broken voice before he let me go. He finally looked away to wipe his face with the back of his hand and I put my mouth over my hand trying to muffle the sob that was about to escape. He heard it and looked at me again. His face was hard, angry, and full of pain. Pain that I put there on purpose.

"I don't want your forgiveness. You can keep it." He continued. He took another step towards me. I was still against the wall with nowhere to go. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead gently. "I just want my soul back but you can't give it back can you? And I can't take it back either, so where does that leave us?" He asked me.

"Fucked." I said simply. He chuckled humorlessly, then he cradled my face in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you but I _really_ fucking **hate** you." He told me seriously. I felt a shudder run through both of us.

"So do I." I whispered hoarsely unable to find my voice. There were so many emotions coursing through me that I felt like I would explode.

"Just kiss me you asshole." I told him fiercely and instantly he smashed his lips against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Fuck! I couldn't help but melt into his lips as I usually did. He tasted so incredible but more than that... When he kissed me, it was like I forgot who I was, what I was... He made all the pain go away. I tasted out mutual tears and I wrapped my arms around him. He lowered his hands to my waist and pulled me up towards him. I quickly wrapped my legs around his torso as he walked me over to the bed on the far side of the basement. He threw me on the bed and took his shirt off. He was instantly on top of me and ripped my shirt open.

"I could have taken it off." I told him. He brought his hands to my neck covering them and his thumbs covered my lips.

"I didn't say you can talk. Now shut up and take off my jeans." He commanded. His voice was strong, firm. It had a fierce tenor that made my pussy wet. I ripped off his button and zipper and pulled his jeans down to release his fully erect and stiffened dick. I licked my lips, remembering how good he tasted in my mouth. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and brought my head closer to it. I immediately went forward but he tightened his hand on my head and pulled my hair.

"No. I'll give it to you." He commanded in that same tenor. He brought his other hand to my head and took the other side of it, keeping my head steady and he guided my mouth to his dick. His deliciously hot wet skin touched my lips and I opened my mouth. He then held my head restrained as he went in and out, fucking my mouth. I moaned when his cum slipped down my throat and he slipped his member in further.

"That's right. Take it all in. Do I taste as good as you remember?" He asked me with a bit of an attitude. I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

"Good." He said but his voice was hard, almost angry. His strong commanding treatment was very arousing.

"Yeah. I can smell how much you like it." He said and then groaned when I swirled my tongue around his member. He pulled me off him by my hair and wordlessly and then he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so that my back was towards him.

"Bend over and put your head on the bed." He ordered. A part of me wanted to do exactly what he said. The shear strength in his voice had my pussy swimming in wetness, but following wasn't quite my style. I but my lower lip and remain kneeling on the bed. He growled and I heard a swish in the air before I felt his warm hand burn my right buttocks. I gasped in surprise just as he took my head and pushed it against the mattress. . The smack was a little painful but it was more arousing than anything else.

He spanked me! I felt a shiver of pleasure go down my spine mixed with indignant anger. I hissed and tried to straighten up but he just placed his hand on my back and pushed me back down then he spanked me again.

"I'm not playing anymore games, Renesmee. You're going to stay there and take it!" He growled. I would have been enraged if it had not been for hearing my name on his lips for the first time.

"Say it again." I asked him.

"What?"

"My name." I clarified. I felt his body get closer and he was leaning over me from behind. I felt his breath on my ear and then, in the sweetest voice I've ever heard, he whispered my name.

"Renesmee..." He said. I took in a deep breath as tried to process the sensation and emotion that were coursing through me. I felt the warmth of his body depart and I felt a sense of longing. It made me so mad at myself that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Now relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He assured me, but then he added, "Much..." He said in a serious tone. A second later I felt his hard large dick penetrate me from behind. I gasped with pleasure as he entered me to the hilt. Then he pulled out slightly and plummeted me again, this time harder than before. I hissed and he smacked my left buttocks but this time it was gentler. He caressed away the burn from the loud smack as he pulled out slowly and then he pounded me again with his hard mallet, smacking my ass again in the process.

He started pounding into me faster and I felt my entire body vibrate with pleasure. I knew I was projecting my emotions but he gasped loudly confirming it, causing him to fuck me even faster. He was close, I could feel it, and I was about to explode. He leaned in to take my shoulder and used my body anger himself deeper into my flesh. I instantly exploded. He then took my shoulder to pull me towards him so that we were both kneeling up on the bed. My body was still convulsing with pleasure so I leaned my back into his chest. He help me up against him with one hand and with the other he pulled my face towards him and then he took my lips into his. I rode out my orgasm kissing him furiously until his body started shaking inside me. He released my lips to let out a loud roar before he came inside me. His orgasm triggered another mini orgasm and we both rode out our high together until we collapsed into the bed.

We laid there, breathless, on the bed, side by side without touching, without saying a word. Our hearts were both racing and breaking at the same time. From the corner of my eye I saw him close his eyes and a tear slipped down the side of his face. Rubbed his face with his left hand then he laid his arm over his forehead. He wouldn't look at me. He just stared at the ceiling, his face tense, and his cheeks wet.

He rubbed his face again and then he got up. He sat at the edge of the bed for a moment and then he got up and walked over, naked to the only window in the basement. I sat up on the bed to see what he was doing. He looked out and I could see the glow the night hit his face. He was still crying silently as he gazed out into the night. I couldn't hold back anymore. I also started crying. I knew what was going through his head. It was the same question screaming in mine. What now? How was this ever going to work? Some part of me wanted to walk over to him, to slip my hands around his waist, kiss his shoulder, and tell him we would figure this out. But then Irina's image came to my mind and all the anger and longing came back. I dropped my head to my hands and gripped my hair feeling like my head was about to explode.

"I don't know where to go from here. You crossed a line, Renesmee, and I don't know what to do with you now." He said quietly. I looked at and saw him shake his head.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know what these feelings are or how to deal with them. And I sure as hell don't know how to forgive you either." I told him. He nodded, still looking outside the window. I saw fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

"You should know that I am sorry that I had to kill her. I wouldn't have burned her if I had known about you but at the same time... She would have never forgiven my pack. She would have never forgiven you either for loving me. She would have come after us eventually." He told me. I shook my head.

"No she wouldn't have. You didn't know her." I told him.

"I know that if the situation were reversed, if something ever happened to you, I wouldn't stop until I had revenge and then I would kill myself. Because I sure as hell would not want to live in this world if you don't. Maybe that's why she came after us to begin with." He told me and finally turned away from the window to look at me.

I looked down to my lap as a sob escaped my lips. I felt deflated, because I knew his words were true. I knew that if she ever felt for me the way I felt for her, that she wouldn't have gone after the wolves. But what's worse was that I was able to survive without her. What did that say about my love for her? As much as I hated him, even Jacob held more of my love. From the moment I left him, the pain was unbearable. Every hit I have him hurt me ten times more. That night I got home on my hands and knees. Maya had to carry me to my bed. Even after the physical pain subsided the emotional pain was more than I ever felt before. I've been a zombie from the moment I walked away from him.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry about your father. You're right. I should have never crossed that line. I just… I don't know how to let her go. I don't know how to forgive you." I cried.

I heard him move and a second later I felt a warm hand lift my chin. I looked up at him, my lost eyes reflected in his.

"Don't forgive me. You don't have to forgive me. Just let me be around you. I need you like I need air to breath so please... Find a place for me in your life other than your sex toy. Let your family be in your life. You don't have to forgive us. You don't have to forget her, you just have to let us be." He told me softly and then he kissed my lips. Kissing him back felt more like a betrayal than anything I've done with him before because, I actually agreed with him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. I didn't want this man. I didn't deserve this man. But I needed him.

I wrapped my arms around him and deepened our kiss. He leaned forward getting a little more onto the bed and I used that momentum to pull him on me. We kissed on the bed softly, lovingly, the way I always wanted to be kissed but never allowed myself to. Kissing him this way felt so intimate. His hand stroked the side of my face tenderly, as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him. He rested his body over mine and I felt his hardness on my lower belly. My arousal renewed I pushed him to his side so that I could be on top. I had this desperate need to make love to him. I couldn't understand the emotions bubbling inside me but I didn't care. One look into his eyes and I realized there was no fighting it. Not anymore.

I needed him inside me so without breaking our headed kiss, I slipped my hand between us and guided him in. We both moaned, breaking out kiss for the first time. I wanted to kiss him again but then I got a chance to look into his eyes. He placed his hands on my hips and guided me up and down over his member. With every movement his dick got impossibly harder and hotter inside me. But the most amazing thing was how he kept looking at me. We stared at each other wordlessly moving out bodies in a slow profound rhythm that I never experienced before. This wasn't fucking, this was love making, and it was terrifying. He must have seen the worry on in my eyes because he gave me a small smile. He sat up on the bed with me still on him. He kissed my lips gently and then he helped me wrap my legs around him.

"Come here." He told me but he didn't pull me towards him. He waited and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, melting into his warm embrace. He peppered kisses on my shoulder, moving up my neck and onto my lips, all while making love to one another.

"Its ok to hate me. Just love me too, ok?" He whispered before he took my lips deep enveloping kiss that made me feel like had my soul in his hands. I placed my hand on his neck and whispered my response directly into his mind.

" _Ok._ " I told him with my gift. He moaned and deepened out kiss by bringing me closer to him. Somehow he managed to go deeper inside me and the fire that was stoking was now fully ablaze. I gasped into his mouth breaking our kiss as my body began its sweet escape. He took my face with one hand to get my attention and then I felt him tremble inside me. I knew what was coming and so did he. As we stared into each others eyes we both screamed each other's name as we rode out our orgasm together. When it was done, I rested my forehead against his as we both waited a minute to catch out breaths.

"Ok." I said aloud and he just gave me another small smile before he kissed my nose. He laid back on the bed and I laid on top of him, resting my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head a few times. I don't how long we stayed that way but I fell asleep in his arms for the first time. Guiltily drifting into bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob**

When I woke up her scent permeated every in of the room but she wasn't there. She was close though. I could feel her near. I put on my pants and went upstairs. I saw her out the front window. She was on the porch swing looking into the trees on Seth and Leah's property. I went to the kitchen and made us coffee. Then I went outside with two cups of coffee. She looked at me when I came out and gave me a sad smile. I knew she was confused. I could feel her turmoil last night. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore and was questioning whether or not she loved Irina to begin with. I walked over to her and handed her the mug of coffee.

"I had a feeling you took it black." I told her when I handed her the mug. She nodded.

"I do." She told me and moved aside so that I could sit next to her on the swing. I sat next to her and we both drank our coffee as we saw the morning sky behind the tree line.

"So what happens now?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I think now... I face my demons starting with your father and ending with my family. You're right. The way I treated them was horrible. I need to find them. I need to apologize." She told me. I took her hand and she looked at it for a second before she looked at me.

"Will I see you again soon?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side and gave me a quizzical expression.

"Come with me." She asked me, even though it sounded more like a command.

"You've been gone for a long time. I think your parents want you to themselves for a bit." I told her. She nodded and looked back out to the forest.

"Then lets go to your father and then I'll be on my way. Let me heal Jacob and I promise I will find some kind of way back to you." She told me. I felt the tears escape my eyes but I nodded. I took her hand and we walked through the forest over to my dad's.

It was early but I knew dad would be up. This wasn't a happy moment. This wasn't a moment when I brought my imprint over to meet my dad. This wasn't going to be an hour of humiliating stories about my childhood and laughter. In fact, I don't even remember the last time either of us smiled much less laughed. Have I ever heard her laugh?

"I just need a minute." She told me. She let go of my hand and walked inside the house.

"Billy?" She asked. I waited outside for her in the front porch but I could hear everything that was happening inside.

"Where's my son?" Dad asked her.

"He's outside. I just wanted a minute alone to apologize." I heard her say to him. I dad was quiet for a moment but then he finally answered her.

"Come in and have a seat." Dad told her. I sat on one of the chairs on the front porch as I waited for her to finish.

"I'm sorry Billy. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I'm sorry I let myself go to that dark place." She told him.

"Why did you? I could tell you didn't want to be there. If you really are my son's imprint then you probably never have wanted to be there." Dad told her.

"I don't but its all I've ever known. Even my own father hated me from the womb. My mother loved me but she was in constant turmoil because my family wanted to get rid of me. I was born into a war between your pack and my family. Then I was taken away and hidden without friends, always waiting for something bad to happen. My body grew at an abnormally fast rate, making my family anxious that I would die of old age within a decade. It wasn't until I met the other hybrids that we finally got a glimmer of hope when we realized I would stop aging. So you see, I don't even know how to live any other way. It is what it is." She told him in a very empty and matter of fact voice. I looked down at my hands which were balled into fists. I was crying for her. My heart broken.

"My son had been the same way since Bella was turned. I don't even remember the last time I saw him genuinely smile. I guess now I know why." Dad told her. There was a long silence and I began to think of what my dad was saying. Could it be possible that this anger and emptiness I've help on to for so long be because I was feeling her absence? Would it have been different if I had met her from the beginning? If I had stayed by Bella's side and imprinted on Renesmee when she was younger?

"I don't understand?" Renesmee told him. I heard dad shift in his chair.

"I don't know what would have happened if you two met before but I do know that you two are connected. You are supernatural, so you've probably been connected even before you met. I don't either of you can be happy until you both find your way back to the light." Dad told her. She was silent again but I could feel her turmoil. I went inside, needing to be near her. I saw her looking down at the floor, her back was turned to me but I could smell the tears in the air. Dad didn't even look up at me when I came into the room. He was leaning forward holding her hand. I sat next to her and took her other hand. She looked at me, her eyes lost and her face stubborn as if she were fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry." She told me. I knew exactly what she was apologizing about.

"That wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine. If I had been less of a coward, I would have stayed at my best friend's side. I would have helped you come into this world. I would have done everything in my power to help you live in the light." I told her. She shook her head.

"What's done is done. We can't speculate about what could have been. I now have to find a way to change what is. If I do, perhaps we can both figure out a way to be happy." She told me and let go of our hands to get up. She quickly wiped her face. I could tell she was unconfutable with showing vulnerability.

"I think its time for me to find my family." She told us.

"You shouldn't go alone. You two belong together." Dad told us. Renesmee looked at him and then she looked at me. She looked so confused. A mixture of anger, remorse, and desire. She wanted me to go with her but as the same time she hated herself for wanting this. I knew she felt like she was betraying Irina so I didn't push.

"Call me when you get to them and every day after. When you're ready. I'll come to you." I told her. She nodded and turned around to leave. I went over to her at super human speed and took her by her waist before she made it to the door. I kissed her, wordlessly, passionately, putting every ounce of my love for her into that one kiss. When it was done, she had tears in her eyes again and so did I. She nodded once and then she was gone.

"You should have gone with her." Dad insisted. I didn't even look at him. I just kept staring out the door into the forest.

"She's not ready dad. I killed someone she loved, someone she was in love with. She needs time." I told him without looking at him. I heard him roll away. I went outside and phased feeling the need to let out my pain. I howled all my grief into the air as I felt her move further and further away from me. I saw her weave through the trees hearing south east, through some of the pup's eyes for a second before she disappeared completely. I ran north, the same direction I always run when I am in pain. I ran north and I didn't stop.

I ran for days before I heard from her. She called her parents and they agreed to meet in one of their homes in Boston. Seth was with them so I was able to hear her voice through his thoughts. She called me soon after that to let me now where she was headed.

"Jacob?" She asked when I picked up.

"Yes. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm heading over to Boston to meet with my family. We have a lot to talk about." She told me in her empty but sad voice.

"They love you." I reminded her.

"I know." She said softly and then she added. "Its good to hear your voice Jake." She told me. I felt a slight wave of relief.

"Its good to hear your voice too Nessie." I told her. I heard her scoff over the phone but I felt like she might a tiny little smile.

"Bye Jakey, I'll talk to you when I get there." She told me.

"Bye." I whispered before she hung up. I wanted to say I love you but there would be time for that later.


	13. Chapter 13

For the months that followed, our conversations were very short. I saw the painful encounter between her and her family through Seth's memories. He asked Edward to stay to get to know his nice better but Edward knew it was for my sake. Seth was my only way to see her.

I saw her yell at her family angrily, telling them how she felt betrayed by them. I saw her tell them how much she hated me, how much she needed me dead and how now she didn't know what to do anymore. I saw her tell them how she wished she never existed, how she wished her grandfather had ripped her out of her mother's womb from the moment she was conceived and then I saw her fall apart into her mother's arms. I saw Bella hold her broken daughter, my imprint.

'He would have been happier if I never existed.' She told her mother. I saw Bella stiffen as if she knew what her daughter meant. She knew how the imprint worked so she knew that there was truth in her words.

It was hard for me to see her go through all those emotions at once. She was almost childlike, as if she were trying to sort through her own feelings as she explained them. Renesmee was drained after her meeting. Her family gave her space. I saw her retreat into herself. She hardly ever talked to them. She used her gift to answer their questions but she didn't have conversations with her family. This was a very different side to her that I hadn't seen. Edward told Seth that this is how she always has been with them. She hardly ever talked unless using her powers. She preferred it that way and they didn't have the power to force her to use her words. The only person she talked to was Irina and later on Nahuel.

Seth took it upon himself to change that. He could feel her heartbreak through my connection to her and he was full of compassion as always. He would follow her into the woods and up the trees where she usually liked to sit quietly to draw. I would see him sit next to her and ask her hundreds of questions, making her talk to him. Every time she tried to answer with her gift he would say that he had enough people in his head to last him a lifetime and that she needed to talk to her uncle Seth. She would smirk at that. I had to admit I was jealous but grateful.

Seth tried to talk about me a few times but there was always a lot of pain and confusion whenever she had to talk about me. She still called me. She admitted to Seth that she needed to hear my voice but that she still didn't know how to let go of her anger towards me. During one of their conversations, Seth got a little persistent and I wondered why she didn't use her power on him to make him stop asking her questions. I had this feeling she already knew Seth was doing this for me. It was me asking all those questions. Eventually, she admitted that she could hear my thoughts sometimes and the packs'. It wasn't until several weeks later that we figured out why.

The next day I was getting off an airport with Embry. Edward and Bella were there waiting for me.

I could feel the tension building in my neck but we were in public. I had to stay calm or I would risk phasing. I walked over to them. I saw a look in Bella's eyes that I recognized all too well only this time it was yellow eyes giving me that sad 'I'm so sorry' pitiful look that the old Bells used to give me. She walked forward but Edward held her steady. I guess some things never change.

"Let's get this over with." I told them and stood right in front of them.

"So you imprinted on my daughter?" Edward asked me. I glared at him.

"I think its great." Bella added quickly. I couldn't really look at her. It was too hard. "It will be a little difficult at first but I think its great that you both have each other." Bella added uncomfortably. Edward and I were both still glaring at each other. I finally looked at her sad awkward Bella smile. She still looked like her, I realized with relief. Smellier but somehow still the same. I saw Edward extend his hand to me and I looked at him again.

"I think its great too, Jacob." Edward told me. I tensed and glared at the hand of the man I hated most, trying to decide whether to shake it or rip it out of his body.

"If you can't forgive me. How do ever expect her to?" He asked me. I nodded and took his hand to shake it. It was cold and hard just like I remembered. I saw him smirk and the sexy image of his daughter naked on top of me, giving me that same smirk, flashed in my head. Shit! Edward grabbed my hand a little tighter and took a deep breath.

"That's still my daughter." He warned me. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Yeah." I told him. I looked back at Bella and nodded once at her.

"Bella." I said and walked past her to the car, where Embry had already loaded our bags. I thought it would be easier to see her now that I imprinted but it wasn't. She would always be Bells to me and Edward would always be the leech who took her. I got into the damn van and closed the door angrily without looking at anyone. I was in a weird mood both insanely worried for my imprint yet insanely annoyed to be around Edward and Bella.

I was in the back. Embry sat next to me. Edward drove while Bella sat at the front with him, quietly catching glances at me through the mirror. Finally, I caught her in one of her glances.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Its just good to see you again Jake." She told me quietly. I didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"For a long time, I was so sure that if I saw you again and I had to, that I could kill you but imprint or no imprint, I was wrong about that." I told her truthfully. I don't know why I said that but I think I needed to say it out loud.

"Well its no 'its good to see you too', but I guess I'll take it." She told me a little annoyed. I could hear the pout in her voice and when I looked at the mirror I confirmed it. I got this warm feeling in my chest to see her pouting with her arms crossed like a toddler. Like my Bells.

"Its good to see you, Bells." I told her. She turned around in her seat and looked back at me. I finally smiled at her and she smiled back. Satisfied she sat back in her seat. Edward looked at her and smiled at her before he took his hand. I thought it would bother me but for the first time, I was glad to see her happy.

I was still angry at Edward. Something told me that it would take some time for me to forget he turned my best friend into a leech but I was glad to see her happy. She had a husband, a daughter, a loving family. Annoyingly enough Edward was able to give her all the things I kept offering her. But that shouldn't surprise me. Its what paved the way for my beautiful imprint to come into this world and then I turned it all to shit when I killed her best friend.

I couldn't get the image of her out of my head. Her eyes looked empty whenever I saw her through Seth's memories. She actually reminded me so much of her mother in that way. I was so furious with Edward for turning Bella into that pitiful girl I had to put together and then I go around and do it to my own imprint. The situation made me sick at myself.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride to their home was short but my morose thoughts made it seem ten times longer than what it was. Seth was the first one to greet us. It didn't surprise me to see him smiling but it was still weird to see it.

"Hey man! Good to finally see you two. She's inside, come on." Seth told me. I wondered why he was so cheerful. This wasn't exactly a good visit. I caught Edward smiling with the corner of my eye but I was too anxious about my imprint to ask him why. I just followed Seth into the house, ignoring the hellos from her family, and going straight to the room where they had her.

When I saw her, she was on the bed with Blondie, looking into the monitor. She looked terrified and anxious. Her belly was exposed, while Carlisle scanned her belly.

"Jacob! We just got started. Come in and meet your child. Your healthy, _normally_ developing child." Carlisle told me and Nessie. He emphasized the normal part. Renesmee's expression changed when her grandfather said the baby was healthy and developing normally. She finally tore her eyes from the screen and for the first time ever, I saw joy in them.

"Jakey…" She whispered and reached out her hand to me. Blondie got up from the bed and I took her spot next to my imprint as we both stared at the image of our little miracle.

"I can't believe it. It seems impossible but there it is." She told me while staring at the screen. I felt the tears well in my eyes and I kissed her head trying to hold back all the emotion I held inside me.

"The baby is growing normally. Looks like you both will have a normal pregnancy so we'll know the gender in a few more weeks." Carlisle told us. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Bella's.

"You both should start thinking of names." She told us.

"I already know his or her name. Its Lux. It means light." Renesmee told her.

"Its perfect." I told her and kissed her head again. She looked up at me and she smiled. I kissed her lips softly and then we both stared back at the screen. Its like we couldn't believe it was really there. Our light was finally there in front of us. On cue, we both reached for our light and touched her belly. The baby actually wiggled a bit and we all started laughing.

As usual Nessie and I had a huge fight about who's fault it was that she got pregnant but that fight ended at a stalemate after we both got so heated that we started ripping out clothes off.

Things weren't smooth sailing after she got pregnant though. The baby didn't suddenly fix things between us. We both had to work hard on forgiveness. It was easier for me to forgive her and her family because my best friend was still standing before me. For Nessie, it was harder. Irina was gone forever and we had to work hard to get her to accept that Irina was not the woman she made her to be in her mind. They were a lot alike but they were not the same. Irina didn't have the ability to forgive and forget. She was a vampire and she lost that ability the moment she was turned. She would have never let us live happily and she would have never loved Nessie the way she wanted.

Nessie allowed me to stay with her through out our pregnancy until we figured something out. The thing was that as much as she hated me, she loved me too. The more we were together, the harder it became to be away from each other. We were like the magnets, opposites yet connected. We eventually came to accept that's how it would be for us us for the rest of eternity. We were like Ying and Yang. Fire and ice. Light and dark.

* * *

 **A year later...**

Our lives continued to be a battle for the first few months after our daughter was born but eventually, we mellowed out a bit for her sake. We loved each other and hated each other but most of all, we adored our daughter. Lux became the light of our lives and we would conquer just about anything for her.

We moved to Australia shortly after the baby was born. Her parents were coming over to visit for a week before heading to Tibet. I thought I would hate this life but... I loved it. I loved Nessie more than anything except our daughter. It was a hard and sometimes sick kind of love but it was ours.

"Jakey! My parents and Carmen will be here any minute!" Nessie yelled at me. I got Lux out of her crib and made my way downstairs.

The Denali were actually happy for us. They were still pissed at me but they never took it out on our daughter. They visited Nessie and Lux often and they absolutely adored her.

"Jakey!" She yelled again just as we made our way downstairs.

After we ran away, we swam to Russia again and settled in the cottage she was hiding in. We changed our names to Jakey and Nessie. Nessie was my way of annoying her and Jakey was her way of annoying me but we loved teasing each other so it worked.

"We're here big mouth." I said annoyed. Glared at me before she took the baby.

"I thought you liked that I had a big mouth." She told me. I smirked.

"Only when I'm deep inside it." I told her and kissed her exposed neck. She rolled her eyes at me but smirked. I could see the lust building but her damn parents were coming.

"Watch that dirty mouth around the kid or I'll have to wash it for you." She threatened but the scent of her arousal was in the air and letting me know exactly what she was planning to wash it with.

"Is that a promise?" I asked her seductively. Just then Edward burst through the door with a very irritated look.

"Give me my granddaughter and get out of this house. Both of you!" He yelled annoyed. He hated it when we talked dirty around the kid but she was developing normally. She wasn't a mini grown up like Nessie apparently was. Bella came in and took Lux from Nessie. Carmen came in after and went over to to Bella's side instantly. She started nuzzle Lux's nose, causing her to giggle happily.

"Don't have to ask me twice. Come on big guy!" Nessie told me and took my hand. I walked past Edward with a big mocking smile on my face. As I saw how irritated he was. Silver linings! Maybe eternity wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it! Like I said, I went dark with this one but it was still fun to write. Please don't forget to Review!**


End file.
